


4 weeks of love.

by godrics_quill22



Series: Season's greetings [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Love, Alan Deaton - Freeform, Anal, Angst, Background Romance, Banshee!Lydia, Cheating, Cora & Malia bonding, Dominance, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Humor, Isaac Lahey Feels, Isaac has them, Isaac loves Scott, Jealousy, Lots of it, Love, M/M, McCall Pack, Multi, Nightmares, One Sided Love, Pack, Parties, Romance, Roomates, Sciam feels, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott holds him through the night, Scott is oblivious, Secrets, Sex, Slash, Smut, Stiles is so fed up of being a silent bystander, Stiles worries a lot, Stisaac friendship, Stisaac romance, Submission, TOO MUCH LOVE, Teasing, Training, Uncertainty, Worry, alpha-beta dynamics, and fluff, blowjob, bros, but still, care, dense!Scott, frotteuring, handjobs, incest themes, lockerroom, m/m - Freeform, not really - Freeform, sciles friendship, several - Freeform, several background romances, slightly homophobic, stisaac - Freeform, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/godrics_quill22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I swear sometimes i want to grab Scott's head and dip his face in acid, maybe he'll notice that." Malia mumbled from where she was standing with Kira right outside the door of the school canteen and the foxy brunette turned her head sharply to look at her girlfriend.</p><p>"Malia!"</p><p>"What? You don't know the amount of torture we weres have to go through because of Isaac's stench. It's getting worse these days.. I mean look at him."<br/>She points outside the glass window at Isaac who had found a secluded spot right outside the school -which was the weirdest thing because Isaac *never* left Scott alone until the alpha demands it.</p><p>And it was very obvious that this was his way of avoiding the boy. -which, was pretty much useless considering they live in the same house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week 1: I'm pretty sure Scott is my anchor.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OccultDaddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccultDaddy/gifts).



Friday, 1st February, 2013.

Somehow, -and this is the strangest part-, Isaac knew Scott was in trouble. Yes, the Alpha had made it clear the day before that he was missing school today so coming to a Scott-free school had been expected but what he didn't expect was for his gut to keep clentching every minute out of fear and that insane desire -not the sexual kind- to find Scott. He turned his head sharply, eyes locking on Stiles' who just furrowed his brows in that typically "Dude, are you ok?" gesture he did and Isaac just shrugged in response, turning around to face the maths teacher... what was her name again? Oh who cares? 

His eyes darted to his phone screen, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he debated his odds. To be a stalker or to ignore his feelings of anxiety but considering he couldn't ignore the feelings, it seemed that choice was already made for him. "Stalker it is." he mumbled to himself, catching movement from up ahead and guessing it was Malia wondering what it was he was referring to but paid no heed to that as he typed in a simple -- Hey. --

30 whole minutes later and there was still no reply from scott and his neurotic anxiety was turning pretty realistic. The class ended sometime after that but his eyes remained on the screen as if glaring at it would make it produce a reply from Scott. 

Stiles frowned from his seat two rows behind Isaac, guessing that Scott is the only reason the other wolf would be glaring at the phone like he wished it dead or something. Hell, with the way Isaac's emotions have been going haywire in the last month, it was a whole surprise that the beta hasn't already burst into flames. 

"Isaac." he called from his seat in a normal voice as the rest of the class shuffled out around them, knowing the other teen would hear him anyway and watched as Isaac tore his gaze reluctantly away from the phone's screen before turning towards him, no preamble, just a straightforward   
"It's Scott. I think there's something wrong with him."

"And you're building this fact on what hypothesis?"

"He didn't answer my text. He was also very vague about what he was going to be doing today and I think he's in trouble because if he wasn't, he would have answered my text. Maybe we should call Melissa... Perhaps he told her where he was going?"

Stiles would like so much to laugh at Isaac and tease him about his feelings turning him into a mother wolf but the more the taller wolf spoke, the more convinced he was that Isaac was right. It was just not normal Scott behaviour to be anything "uncourteous" even when he was angry.

"Or maybe Derek." he heard himself saying even before he did, and Isaac frowned, causing Stiles to shrug, going for an air of nonchalance and not really succeeding. "He, i mean Derek, has always been secretive. Especially when it came to pack business. He tells us nothing until it is absolutely necessary and he realizes he can't handle the shit anymore."

"And Scott likes to bear the whole world's pain on his shoulders..." Isaac added, his frown deepening. "Do you see a recipe for disaster here? Because I do."

Stiles could do nothing but sigh, reaching for his phone to call Derek just as Isaac's ringtone sounded, both of their gazes falling on it as Isaac pulled it up to check the caller ID. "It's Scott." he mumbled before answering it. "hey Scott, you scared the sh-"

"Isaac it's me." Deaton's voice rang clear from the other end of the line, loud enough for Stiles to hear before it returned to normal.

"We have one more class... I don't care about that... I'll be there in a few minutes. You'll fail so i advice against it." Isaac says with a lighter tone than he has had the entire conversation and must Stiles stress on it again? He hated it when he only hears one side of a conversation. 

Isaac lowered his phone, mouth working to tell Stiles something but the other guy just rolled his eyes, pulling his keys out of his pocket and heading out of the room and through the corridors with the longest strides that Isaac had to hurry to catch up with. "I don't know what you were thinking but i'm going to hope for your sake, you weren't thinking that i would stay here while you zoom off to wherever because just in case you forgot, Scott McCall is *my* best friend and has been my responsibility since we were kids. That won't change just because his body chemistry changed and now some pack of strangers owe allegiance to him okay? Scott would do anything for me and so will I. Now if you've got the basis, do you mind telling me what the fuck that was about?" his arms swung at his side for emphasis, causing the wolf to roll his eyes at his back, following after him. 

"Deaton said Scott came to the place with a bloodied shirt and he wasn't healing so he had to.. I have no idea what he said after that but it's probably not good." he added as he caught up with the shorter boy's strides.

"Dude.. you don't get emotional when something like that happens. You listen to the whole thing *before* the panic starts." he berated, stepping into the parking lot and locating his jeep pretty easily.

They were hardly parked, twenty minutes later in front of the animal clinic when Isaac went flying -yes, flying- out of the jeep and into the animal clinic, leaving the door open for Stiles to close. [ Okay, yeah, mental note, Isaac Lahey must be coerced into washing the jeep one of these days as punishment. ] 

"Where is- ?" Isaac asked the moment he entered just as his eyes fell on Scott's immobile form on the work bench, moving towards him to start fussing over him.

"I told you it was nothing serious. He wasn't healing but i administered some drugs and although the process is a slow one, he's going to heal by nightfall. Hopefully." Deaton explained from his spot at the sink, pulling his gloves off and sanitizing his hands.

"Did he say anything before he turned pale and... well, the way he is now?" Stiles asked from the doorway of the backroom.

"Not much. He just kept murmuring 'fast' and then that was it. It was almost like he was delusional but i couldn't really tell what was going on. His scars were uneven. Like someone used a jagged, blunt and strangely thick metal to cut at his skin at an odd angle and although there a hard time healing. He bled a lot but at least the wound is healing now."

Isaac just gave a relieved sigh, pulling out a chair and sitting by Scott's stationary body, his anxiety calming down with every minute as he heard Scott's calm breaths, eyes locked on the alpha's wounds as they healed slowly.

Stiles just shrugged his shoulders at Deaton when the man quirked a brow at him, both deciding to not comment about Isaac's actions.

When Scott woke up, it was to people shifting him around and the scent of Isaac wrapped around him. The feeling of strong arms registered later but he felt too tired to even care about anything. Not when Isaac was so close because he knew he could always count on the beta. "I'll stay in the backseat with him then." he heard Isaac's distinct voice, followed by Stiles'. 

"yeah i get it. I'll drive you guys home then go to the loft and get the truth out of Derek."

That was all he heard before he slipped back into oblivion although he could have sworn he felt Isaac's lips in his hair, palms rubbing up and down his arms till they tingled and talking to him... although he heard none of the words spoken.  
Scott woke up to a feeling of familiarity the next morning. 

Yes, it was his room. 

He knew that by the scent -no matter how odd it smelled today- and also by the feel of the covers on his skin. He took a while to stay right there in bed, not breathing, or at least not in the way he would if his werewolf super senses were turned on but he just lay there, flat on his back, eyes closed and savoring the peaceful feeling as well as the familiar scent which was in his room yet somehow managed to elude him as to where he recognized that one from. 

He felt a shift at his side and his eyes snapped open out of curiosity and shock, head whisking around to look at what had caused - curls.

It was the only thing his brain could provide and really, that was all the clue he needed because no one had curls like Isaac Lahey. No one wore it the way Isaac did and uuh... did he sound gay or something? 

Because he wasn't. 

He was very straight. He was a virile man and he likes women who are soft and warm and tender and... and why the hell was he thinking about this now? While staring at Isaac? He scoffed at himself, shaking his head incredulously at his own ability to make mountains out of molehills.

The sound of the scoff and shifting around woke Isaac up from his slumber although he kept his head right there on the bed, not looking up as he stalled for time to face Scott. 

He had almost lost it last night, watching the boy slipping in and out of conciousness, grabbing desperately at his hand a few time as if he was lost in a bad dream and that had unsettled the curly haired boy way too much. 

He had memories of a time in the past, before he left for France, when he had woken up many a time with Scott holding onto him, both their bodies drenched in his sweat while the alpha muttered words he hadn't heard, to him. 

All in an attempt to get him to calm down from his vicious nightmares and he had been grateful, yes he has, but he never understood what it meant till last night. 

Last night he had felt helpless. Like there was nothing he could do and there hadn't been anything he could do except hold onto Scott's hand, which he realized he was still holding onto.

Scott knew it the moment Isaac woke up because seriously, if the escalated heartbeats didn't give him away, then for sure, his uneven breaths, or the way he held his back taut as though he was afraid of the slightest mevement, would do just that. 

He smelled something fishy with Isaac's behaviour but did not comment of it, just decided to let the teen snap out of his own haze at his own pace but when it started to seem like Isaac had no intentions of doing that, he sighed deeply, a little exaggerated though. 

"Isaac..." he mumbled then when the other still made no signs of replying, he nudged at him and tried again. "Isaac i know you're awake, come on..." that did it as Isaac pulled up slowly, rubbing at his eyes in what looked like a genuine gesture before releasing their joined hands -which Scott was now noticing- and standing up. 

He stretched and against his will, Scott's eyes followed the movement of his t-shirt as it rode up on his body, lifting up to reveal skin... hard skin which he had seen so many times before yet... 

He blinked, then blinked again, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to get his thoughts straight.

He was straight. He liked girls. Something is fatally wrong with him for him to be thinking about Isaac's torso and finding it attractive. Scott McCall is a straight dude and he likes pussy. End of fucking story.  
Isaac cleared his throat just in time, making Scott wonder if perhaps he has unlocked another level in the werewolf super powers like maybe telepathy? that no one knew of. But just for a while as he caught the concerned look on the other's face, pushing up and moving to a sitting possition. "I'm fine. Really."  
"just wait here. I'll get you breakfast."  
"Isaac really, you don't -"  
"I know... but your mom made breakfast before leaving this morning and i intend to make you eat it whether or not you want to." and then he was out of the room, leaving Scott alone.  
Scott frowned down at his body a few minutes after Isaac left, realizing through the haze that this were not the same clothes he had been wearing the day before. Someone had stripped him down and for some reason, he was certain that it had not been his mom. When Isaac stepped back into view again, he couldn't help the light stain of blood in his cheeks. He didn't blush as excessively as Stiles did which he was really finding that he appreciated more than anything right now. Isaac set down the food in his lap and pulled his chair away from the bed as if now that Scott was awake, he wasn't allowed near the alpha. Scott chose not to comment on it as the aroma from the toast and omelettes wafted into his nostrils, his fork digging in immediately and he began to eat heartily. He had no memory of the last time he ate but he was starving... which... "how did you know my mom made breakfast if you were also asleep?" Isaac didn't reply immediately which had him frowning, his head spinning "what time did you sleep, Isaac?"  
"Early."  
"and by early, do you mean last night's early, or this morning's early?"  
"last night."  
"I don't believe you."

"well i'm telling you the truth so start believing.. I better get to showering and eating myself. See you later" and just like that, he was out of the room, leaving a banboozled Scott behind.

 

\----  
"why did you stay with me last night? You could have just gone to your room when i fell asleep." Scott asked, leaning against the kitchen's door frame, legs crossed at the ankle as Isaac worked   
on their dinner.

"you won't happen to know what it was that hurt you, would you? You didn't say much yesterday except mutterings about "fast" and "strong" and that's it?"

"and why do you keep avoiding my question? I asked you-"

"I know what you asked me. I also know that why i stayed with you isn't life threatening but whatever it is that did that to you is and that worries me because you're strong... What if that happened to someone *very* mortal? How do they heal from that and just in case you didn't notice, *you* barely survived that." and then he slammed the turner down on the counter, sighing deeply but not saying anything. 

He remained silent for a while after that... a long while because Scott, unable to stand it any longer, asked somewhat cautiously. "something you wanna say to me?"

"a lot." was the clipped reply he got from Isaac   
and he nodded although he knew the other teen   
wouldn't see it.

"you uhmm... you going to?"

Isaac turned to him, butt leaning against the counter, food forgotten and arms crossed on his chest. "that thing.. The one that did that to you, did you know what it was before you confronted it alone? Did you tell Derek? Did the two of you go to face that thing alone? If you knew what it was, did Lydia help you study it enough to know it's weaknesses to help you take it down? Did Malia know? How about Kira because Stiles and I sure as hell had no fucking idea about all this." when Scott said nothing, Isaac just sighed. 

"I'm just gonna assume from the look on your face that it's a no for every freaking thing i asked you. I don't think you get it yet. Being the alpha of a pack may mean sacrifice and taking care of your pack but it also means realizing that without you, the pack is nothing and without the pack, you're nothing. You're just an alpha... And we're just a bunch of kids with gifts. You want to get yourself killed? Have you ever thought what would happen to the rest of us after you have gone, enjoying matyrdom in whatever alternate universe out there? No? Well, next time you decide to go on a foolhardy mission, think about that." 

He pushed away from the counter, walking towards Scott in purposeful strides that had the alpha holding his breath guiltily till Isaac just tilted his body and walked past him with a mumbled. "check the food" and then that was it. Just like that, Isaac Lahey was out of the house and headed to god knows where.

 

Stiles Stilinski, best friend extraordinaire, got down from his beloved jeep and climbed up the stairs of the McCall house slowly and somewhat reluctantly. Okay maybe the hopeless romantic in him had suggested that he let Isaac and Scott be alone in the house all day yesterday so that maybe in the midst of "are you okay"s and "lemme get that for you"s, they'll realize that.. okay point of correction, *Scott* would realize that Isaac is such a great guy and he adores him and they can be together and ride around naked on Scott's dirt bike all across Beacon Hills but of course a part of him realized the unrealistic nature of that dream and it had nothing to do with the two teens not being nudists because he was certain with a little nudge, that would do that, but more because of the nature of the specimen in question. Scot McCall -slightly internally homophobic and dense as fucking crude oil and Isaac Lahey, stubborn as fuck idiot. 

God, it was like watching dumb and dumber except you get to actually be dragged into the scenes occassionally. He sighed exasperatedly, thinking how this situation would drive him to his early grave and how he'll watch as Isaac and Scott continued living like the idiots they are.

The door was open, obviously. They had either heard him coming, one of them had left without telling the other or they just don't care. Security in Beacon Hills really needed and upgrade because burglary is starting to look like a really profitable business venture. He pushed the door open, looking around the sitting room -nope, no signs of kisses or discarded clothes signalling wild sex at some point and *he* was feeling sexually frustrated on their behalf. He moved up the stairs, moving past Isaac's door which was cracked slightly open to reveal the taller wolf slouched in bed reading a book that looked like a chemistry book and { Isaac Lahey really makes the rest of us feel bad. } he just moved on to Scott's room, the other boy was just lying in bed playing a game on his phone. { now that's more like it. } "Scotty.. Don't tell me you didn't hear me coming up..?"

"I heard you." Scott says in an offhanded way that was not much like him and Stiles couldn't help but frown. 

"So what, you don't care for the company? Because i could always go to the loft y'know? There's food there, sex, and people who actually want to see me."  
Scott didn't reply to him and Stiles just sighed again, whatever hole his best friend has dug for himself this time, it seemed it was quite deep. With a muttered "fine" be turned to leave only for his phone to beep with a text message from Scott. Scotty (14:16) -- sorry about friday. I really am. I didn't mean to worry you and I wasn't thinking or maybe I was overthinking. I just didn't mean to put you in a bad place. Bros? --

Stiles finished reading the message and looked up at Scott who was now sitting up in his bed with a goofy pout on his face. He couldn't help the chuckle that slipped past his lips but at the same time, he wore a questioning look as he wondered why he had texted it instead of just out and saying it but before he could ask, Scott was pointing at the wall which seperated his room from Isaac's and Stiles wasn't dumb. He got an idea what his best friend meant but his curiosity just had to be quenched. He moved quickly to the desk and pulled out a jotter, starting to write.

[ what's wrong with you guys? And what's wrong with him hearing you apologizing to me? ] he finished and passed the book to Scott who read it and wrote a reply.

Scott-- [ yesternight, he snapped at me and then afterwards, he just left the house. He came late. Waaaay after my mom came back and you know she gets home pretty late. I think he was really pissed. ] Scott chewed at the butt of his pen as he pushed it to Stiles. 

The other boy's brows furrowed in concern, eyes darting between the wall which seperated them from Isaac and his best friend, sitting nervously in his bed before writing. [ okay what was he mad about? ]

[ what happened on friday. He pretty much called me irresponsible and inconsiderate.]

[ Isaac called you that? ]

[ you don't believe me? I'm telling you he was REALLY angry. When he walked past me, i feared he was going to choke me to death or something. ]

[ you're kidding. ]

[ Look at me. Do I wear the look of someone who is joking or finding humor in this? Isaac told me off last night and i don't even know how to talk to him about it. I mean where do I start? ]

Stiles read the the note and looked up at Scott's innocent face and dear lord he feels like wrecking havoc. [ well for starters, tell him you love him and don't wanna lose him over something like this. ]

Scott frowned when he read it, replying immediately. [ I don't know man.. Doesn't it sound a little too gay? ]

[ Of course not. Just because i'm gay you think i'll give you gay advice? ] he even had the impetus to look offended. 

[ No of course not! And btw, you're bi. What i mean is well.. y'know? ]

[ Isaac is asexual. I'm sure he won't think much into it but take it in wolf terms. ] 

[ Are you sure? ]

[ No. But when ever am i sure about anything? Don't be so down about it. Isaac was really worried that's why he had an outburst. ]

[ yeah i know. He stayed through the night. ]

[ That has never happened? ]

[ Well of course not. And he's just generally acting weird. ]

[ Why? ]

[ He locked himself up in his room. I haven't seen him all day. ]

[ Have you looked? Because i've been here all but fifteen minutes and he was the first one i saw. His door had a crack in it. Maybe it's his subtle way of telling you he's not mad anymore and you can come to him. ]

[ Yeah i'll do that later. ] Stiles finished reading the note and dropped the book onto the desk, staring at his best friend from opposite him and smiled wryly. "just calm down, it'll be alright.

\----

In the next room, Isaac was torn between smiling to himself at the silliness of the two boys in the other room, and curiosity about what it was they were talking about although he was pretty certain that he was the main topic of discussion. Scott's anxiety and confusion has been assaulting his senses since he came home last night and honestly, he didn't know if to apologize or leave it be and as much as he wanted to, craved to apologize to the alpha for being crude, he didn't want to apologize for his words, and that was the real dilemma. 

Stiles, after spending all day in the McCall house the previous day without running into Isaac even once, started to feel the tension in his bones and that was what drove him to the loft right after school to talk to his boyfriends in what he termed as an emergency situation.

 

"Derek.. That guy is like your illegitimate son. You care about him... sometimes i think he's the one person you care most about, see? You must do something." Stiles says sternly from his place on the sofa. He was curled up with blankets tucked around him that Peter had put there only moments ago and was rubbing his palms to keep them warm.

"I won't say he's the most-" Derek started to say only to be cut in by Peter who emerged from the kitchen with a cup of coffee balanced on a saucer.

"I believe Stiles is right in saying that."  
Derek turned around to give him a shocked look to which the older man just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a werewolf, Derek. If Stiles is just assuming how you feel about that boy, I am more than certain how you feel. You love him. Whether as a brother or a son but you still love him and I think..." he hands the coffee to Stiles and takes a seat at the other end end of the couch. "I think it has something to do with.. everything. You relate to him somehow."

"Just in case you haven't noticed, Isaac is broken. His own father tortured him and that's why I get affected by him."

"And you're not? Your whole family burnt down when you were barely legal and since then, it's one tragedy after another." Peter reasoned, more like intellectualized, because he absolutely said that as if *his* family hadn't burnt down too.

"I think it's more than that." Stiles mumbled into his coffee, bristling when Derek quirked his brows at him and he groaned. "of course you heard me."

"What Stiles means is that.. Well, what we both mean is that, yes you love Scott..you're loyal to Scott. He's like a brother to you and watching you and him, is almost as annoying as watching him and Stiles but-"

"I never said that." Stiles chimed from his spot, hot coffee gurgling in his mouth as he spoke, causing worried looks from both wolves and he swallowed quickly. "come on guys.. I'm still a teenager. I'm allowed to do certain things."

"Teenagers do that?"

"I don't remember doing that as a teenager." both Derek and Peter say at the same time.

"We're not changing subjects here." he recovered quickly, a deep crimson blush staining his cheeks. "The subject here is that Scott, my best friend and extremely dense true alpha, is straight. Or at least that's what he says... While Isaac Lahey, the one person who brings out all my emotions from cuddly to strangulation, homicide to suicide, hate and tolerance and occassionally I even love him, claims to be asexual when we know he really truly loves true alpha extraordinaire, Scott McCall and it's tearing him apart."

"Maybe you should let them-"

"Sort it out themselves? That's out of the question since i've waited a whole fucking year waiting for Isaac to make a move, give a hint.. .a loud one too since Scott won't see anything till it's in his face. I mean, I spend ninety persent of my time with Isaac and Scott. I'm choking from all the tension going on in there and Isaac is too stubborn to be helped. He nearly bit my arm off for trying in the beginning which is why you should talk to him."  
"Isaac has not been my beta in a long while and even back then.." Derek said with a sigh.

"Back then, Isaac was the first person you bit. The first person you promised to take care of because he needed it. He was the only family you had for a while before the other packmates joined in and even if things have gone sour between you two -which it hasn't- Isaac still won't forget that there was a time when you gave him something... something to hold onto. Besides, don't sit there and get pouty at me.. That boy is the only one you listen to. I can tell you the same thing he does and you'll forget mine in an hour but Isaac speaks or criticizes you in any way and the next weeks, you mope around the loft and smell like a general failure." Peter says with a roll of his eyes, causing Derek to growl. 

"Look, Stiles needs you to talk to Isaac... Or Scott. Just do something to help the boy even though I still think he wants me dead. I know you'll think of something." He leaned in to kiss Derek briefly on the lips. "You always do." and that was enough to have Derek go silent, starting to think of a way to help Isaac because in as much as he hated being understood like that, Stiles and Peter were... 

Stiles and Peter... 

Why the hell are they grinning like idiots at each other? "feeling rather achieved, are we?" he questioned and both men laughed lightly, Stiles kicking his feet out till his toe was trailing on Derek's naked chest, his lids dropped in a seductive manner, teeth biting lightly into his bottom lip as he whispers. "maybe we can compromise... share the feeling." Derek caught his foot in his hand, massaging it absentmindedly as his lips trailed softly against his toes, kissing them systematically, eyes locked on Stiles' before he started to suck on the toes then kiss the insides of his feet, his ankle, calf, and soon he was kneeling between Stiles' legs, his large palms on the boy's waist and pulled him in for a rough kiss. Stiles' free hand found its way to Derek's hair and tugged on it, wanting to hold onto something. 

Peter moaned -or hummed, but who cares?- from beside them, causing them to snap out of the lustful haze.

"No no, fuck don't stop. I was enjoying myself. We can-"

"Cora." was all Stiles said and the older wolf nodded. "Right."

"You can come to my place later tonight though.." Stiles offered after a while, causing both wolves to nod. Yes, Cora was a thrill to have around but to her, and everyone else, Stiles was just with Derek and not both of them. And the very few who know that he's with both Hales, like Lydia, don't know yet that Derek and Peter are together. All except Isaac because Isaac doesn't judge and Isaac is just a beautiful puppy ok?

Cora's presence means some time limitations on how many times and in what places they have sex. They don't want to incur her wrath. At least not yet and besides, with a promise like that, Derek and Peter were waiting in his room by the time he got home and even his "show offs" comment came out huskier than intended.

 

Scott heard the door chime and frowned as he recognized the scent of the person who had just walked into the animal clinic. It wasn't really a weird thing for Isaac to come to the animal clinic but after what happened a few days ago when the usually aloof wolf had totally lost it, they had heardly spoken at all. 

Truthfully, he felt like an idiot. A little child with no sense of direction and was embarrassed by the prospect that this was how Isaac pictured him. No wonder Stiles had said he had performance issues. He sighed, not bothering to meet the teen upfront like he usually did, knowing that Deaton was out there anyway and well, who knows, perhaps Isaac hadn't come to see him but instead speak to Deaton and who could blame him? 

Scott was in the process of realizing that he was a twat and that was already hard on his--

"Penny for your thoughts." It was Isaac. It was Isaac but Isaac was standing so close to him there was hardly an inch between then and for some weird reason, his pulse picked up, perhaps out of fear that Isaac has finally decided to snap his neck... and yep, he was over-reacting so he let out a deep breath, hoping that it'll calm him down some. 

It didn't. "Isaac, I--" he started to say, turning to face the boy ....who was smiling? at him.

"I just came to help you at work. Don't make me feel bad for coming." He says, looking down at Scott and the alpha never felt so *small* in his life. Especially with his eyes locked on the genuinness of the smile and he chuckled, instinctively wrapping his arms around the taller teen's midsection, causing Isaac to freeze.

"I'm sorry. For the other time I really am. I promise I won't do it again just don't ever be mad at me like that again okay? It felt terrible."

After a while, Isaac loosened up, his palms moving to Scott's shoulders to pull the boy away from him in order to see his face clearly. "I thought i told you not to make me feel bad.?"

Scott just shrugged lightly, turning around to the vaccine box he had been rummaging through before the taller boy came. "I said my apology to make me feel better. You can call me selfish but now that I feel better, not much else matters."  
And Isaac couldn't help chuckling, lightly shoving at Scott before he leaned against the cabunet. 

"Although... now that we're on the topic, did you get a good look at whoever it was that did that to you?"

"If I did, i would have gone after--" he cut that trail short, lifting his eyes up to Isaac's, a goofy grin on his face. "sorry."

"You don't need to apologize to me. Just keep your promise and we won't have to be faced with our worst case scenarios."

"What's the worst case scenarios? Wait, there's more than one?"

"Well, someone could kill you, *I* could kill you, I could die trying to save your ass, and I may just get fed up of excessively worrying about you and leave."

Scott flinched with every scenario he painted, but on the last one, his eyes shot up to Isaac's face, looking intently as if to be sure if Isaac meant what he said and what he saw there terrified him. "I don't wanna lose you." he heard himself saying."

"And I don't wanna lose you either but i'd rather that than worrying all the time about what other shit you've gotten yourself into. Just give me your word and i'll give you mine."

"I won't do anything without telling you. I promise." he mumbled a little half-hearted, a part of him knowing that the temptation to take a blow for the pack was a real and very imminent one but the other part acknowledged the look on Isaac's face and after weighing his odds, chose the lesser of two evils.

Isaac gave him a half smile, realizing what a challenge it would be for the alpha yet knowing that it needed to be done. He needed Scott alive. Too many people needed Scott alive because Beacon Hills needed an alpha and neither of them were in the mood to battle for supremacy of steal anyone's power in a situation where they were to lose their true alpha so what has to be done must be done. He intended to keep a really short leash on the guy. A tight one.

Out front, Deaton found himself to be an unwilling eavesdropper to the conversation between the boys, a small smile playing on his lips. When he was done with the book keeping for the day, he moverd to the half door between the two rooms only to stop short in his tracks.

The scene before him was overwhelming in a way that he found disturbing. Isaac was openly staring at Scott with undisquised emotions while the alpha just went ahead with his duties, oblivious to his surroundings and definitely oblivious to Isaac's feelings. 

He found himself wondering how long it has been since Isaac developed such feelings for Scott and how he had managed to conceal them for this long. 

"Isaac, can I talk to you for a moment?" Deaton says from the doorway. He had been heading out for the night and had told Scott to lock up after he was done with the few things he had to do. Isaac had promised to help as he had come over again and that was what got Deaton wondering all over again. 

Initially, he had just told himself that he may have misread the sighs from the previous day but no. He wasn't wrong in what he had assumed and well, he usually didn't meddle in such matters but this time, his curiousity won out.

Well it was a weird request. At least for Scott and Isaac who both thought -silently, of course- that whatever Deaton wanted to tell Isaac, Scott could be present without any trouble but the way the ebony skinned man had said those words brooked no argument. Besides, try talking to the air he left behind when he stepped out of the clinic. 

At Scott's concerned look, Isaac shrugged in a gesture he hoped to be a little bit calming to the alpha and stepped out to meet Deaton, who was standing farther away from where his car -which was already started- was, something the tall teen found trmendously suspicious.

Deaton knew this was bound to be a sensitive matter and well, with Scott only a few feet away with super sensitive hearing, he had to ensure a little bit of Isaac's privacy. 

The little bit of it that he can, after asking him what he was going to... which... how does he phrase such a question again? He had no idea so he busied himself with setting distractions in place so that at least Scott would have a hard time catching some of the words. 

 

After moving a safe distance away, he stood patiently, waiting for Isaac to join him. Which he did, after a few minutes.  
Without preamble, he asked: "are you alright?"

Isaac, surprised by the question, nodded in reply, adding a moment later. "Why? I mean, why do you ask that?"

"You have dark circles under your eyes, your lids look puffy and you talk as if you really won't mind sleeping right now."

Isaac had to give props to the man for his ability to read a person even without the additional help that wolves had.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"have you been getting sleep? Dies it have to do with Scott?" whoa... Okay. What did Deaton mean by that? But obviously, he didn't ask that.   
Instead, he nodded, deciding to give an explanation just in case aside all the precautions the veterinarian had taken, Scott still manages to hear them. "I'm just worried about him. So much so that I have this theory that whatever or whoever attacked him might have seen him and is going to come for him so i have to watch him. And Melissac because if something happened to Melissa, Scott would be crushed and if something happened to Scott, i might lose it completely."

"Why?" Deaton asked so calmly, Isaac was starting to think that he was under some mini hypnosis because before he could even think about it, he was replying the man.

"Because I'm pretty sure that Scott is my anchor. When i went under, there were several people with me so i couldn't make a concrete decision regarding that but I also know that my emotions... *all* of my emotions, are just somehow, intuned with Scott's. I don't know how much more to explain that." he finished, shuffling nervously on his feet.

"You don't need to. I was just curious about your relationship with him. I mean, I was there when you came in the day he got hurt. You hardly acknowledged my presence and when I called on the phone, I noticed too but yesterday was when it hit me. I'll just tell you something you probably already know..."

"That unrequited love is a bitch?" Isaac mumbled bitterly.

"something like that but more precisely, getting attached to someone who does not return such feelings is close to disasterous. Having an anchor is similar to -but not the same as- having a mate. Imagine having a natural pull towards someone only for them to reject you. What I want you to know is that you should start making up your mind where Scott is concerned. The longer you keep holding on to a broken dream, the more unhinged it would leave you afterwards and Scott may never forgive himself for that. This might set off a chain of events that may not all be pleasant." when Isaac nodded somberly, Deaton ventured another question. "Does Scott know about this? About how you feel?"

"No. No he doesn't need to."

"Actually, he does. You may be responsible for your feelings but in the end, the things he does affect those feelings so either tell him, or start working on finding a new anchor. Think about it." He gave the boy's shoulder a gentle squeeze before stepping away and heading back to his car.  
Isaac waited a while longer when he was certain he had his emotions in control, before heading into the animal clinic and to a curious Scott who had heard his name mentioned a more than few times.

Scott knew something was wrong but he hoped that whatever it was, Isaac would confide in him.

 

"I swear sometimes i want to grab Scott's head and dip his face in acid, maybe he'll notice that." Malia mumbled from where she was standing with Kira right outside the door of the school canteen and the foxy brunette turned her head sharply to look at her girlfriend. "Malia!"

"What? You don't know the ammount of torture we weres have to go through because of Isaac's stench. It's getting worse these days.. I mean look at him." She points outside the glass window at Isaac who had found a secluded spot right outside the school -which was the weirdest thing because Isaac *never* left Scott alone until the alpha demands it.- and it was very obvious that this was his way of avoiding the boy. -which, was pretty much useless considering they live in the same house.

She knew Isaac didn't like her much because of what had happened with Stiles and her and she understood that she deserved it. Even found it refreshing that there was one person who wasn't willing to just 'sweep it under the rug' and pretend that nothing had happened but she had cheated on Stiles. 

With Kira.. Who was by then, single so Kira wasn't so much at fault as she was but she had broken her promise to Stiles and yes, that always felt like a dark cloud over her and Kira's relationship but that was beside the point. The point was that, Scott was heartily eating in the canteen with no care in the world -except maybe the care that the next threat to the town may already be in the town, which thay all bore on their shoulders- while Isaac was sulking outside, no doubt listening in on Scott to see if the alpha would have need of him. 

Kira sighed beside her, seemingly getting the picture now about why Malia was turning homicidal on Scott all of a sudden.  
"Scott's smart. A little slow sometimes but he's smart. Besides, you should realize that just because Isaac likes him doesn't mean he'll like Isaac back. I think Isaac realizes that, and that's why he has been quiet about his feelings. Let them sort it out, Malia.." Kira mumbled beside her, kissing her shoulder to get her to pull her eyes away from Scott who was sitting with Lydia, Mason and Liam... and not Stiles? 

"I know that.. Looks like i have to train myself to keep my nose out of the scisaac business."

"Scisaac? What's-"

"well it's a code name for Scott and Isaac. I had to so that they have no idea-" She didn't finish what she was saying when she heard a distinct laugh above all the noise. She knew that laughter.. She'd heard it so many times before and now she realized how much she missed it.

"I really wonder why I put up with you two. You're like giant elementary school kids... Yes, you're hot.. The hottest in the class. Isn't Peter around? Oh he is? Why is he allowing you to be silly? Well because that's what Peter is for. You guys must cook for me. I want Italian cuisine tonight. I think my dad would be working late today so I can hang at the loft for a while after school. I do *not* want to stay one more minute with Scott and Isaac. I feel like such a betweener and the last time i tried cooking using a recipe book, you can ask Peter the end result of that one. What's the use of having tw-?" Stiles' words were cut short when he rounded the corner, nearly running into Malia who was looking too curious and made the spastic boy realize that his conversation had been heard. 

Fucking werewolves and werecoyotes with no respect for one's privacy! And Kira looked so confused, Stiles' heart went out to her. "I'l call you back. Remember what I said. Italliano." he ended the call and smiled at the pair. "Hi Kira, Malia. Aren't you guys eating?" 

"We were going to.." Malia replied instantly then pointed behind them where Scott was happily enjoying lunch, then outside where Isaac was sulking. "...but it's just disturbing to watch." Stiles groans, rubbing his hair vigorously. 

"I swear i feel like killing Scott." he grumbled. "see you guys later ok?" he made to enter the canteen when Malia called after him.

"oh and it's scisaac."

"what?"

"code name fore Scott and Isaac"

"oh cool. Better find one with only a bit of Isaac's name in it and not the whole thing though." he answered with a smile, stalking off to the table.

Malia turned to see Kira looking sullen. "hey what's-"

"were you listening to Stiles' conversation? Is that why i kept talking to you and you didn't even hear me?"

"Look it was something importan-"

"So i'm not important, it's that it?" Kira asked with a shake of her head and stomped off. She hated feeling weak but for 2 months now, after Isaac had told Malia to reassess her feelings for Stiles if it bothers her that he's dating, Kira has had all these instances flaring up in her head and having Malia literally stuttering whenever Stiles was around didn't help with her complex.

"No wait.. Kira." She grabbed her girlfriend's hand and swivelled her around, letting out a deep breath. "hear me out, will you?" when Kira made no move to leave or pry her hand away, Malia started: "Okay. This happened on that New Year's eve meet we had, remember?Derek is very possessive of Stiles we all know that. And you saw how he reacted when anyone at all went near Stiles.. Anyone, that is, except Peter. And then when we all went out and I asked Isaac if he liked Stiles, he said he wasn't stupid enough to like someone who has been claimed and then claimed again. That got me thinking that Stiles is with Derek *and* Peter at the same time and they know about it because his conversation earlier...the one I accidentally overheard, just proved that."

Kira did pull her hand out this time. "Your explanation just serves to concrete the fact that you'll just keep picking Stiles over me all the time."

"Kira this is not just about Stiles. This is about my *father*! My family and I thought you of all people would understand me. If your father were to start dating Scott, would you be alright about that? Should I tell you that you're not okay because you still have feelings for Scott? I admit, Stiles was my first in many ways but just in case it slipped your mind, I left *him* for *you*!" She huffed, stalking off in the direction of her locker to pick up her books for the next class, leaving Kira -who was wondering just when she had turned into the 'bad guy' in this situation- standing in the same spot, feeling terrible.

Liam walked out of the canteen with about ten minutes to spare till the lunch break was over, a burger and smoothie in hand and walked out the school to the small bench outside the compound, under the tree where Isaac had chosen to be his sulk spot for the day. Admittedly, in the beginning when Isaac came back, he had been jealous of him. Because the taller beta had made Stiles -who was hard to please- blush like a virgin, Derek had laughed -something he had never though he would witness- and Peter, calm, collected Peter with the sharp tongue, had been frustrated because of the beta's wittiness but the killer of it all had been when Scott had introduced Isaac as his "... Isaac Lahey, my first beta. Isaac was my beta long before I was alpha. Even though we've had our differences, and I wasn't the one who bit him, he's like a brother to me." but over the past year, he's grown to understand why everybody liked the wolf. 

He fought like he had nothing to lose -which, technically, he hasn't- especially where Scott was concerned. He made Scott-centered decisions and Scott-centered decisions are subsequencially, Pack-centered too. 

In fact, he's grown to admire him although he'd die first with a flaming torch in his ass than tell the boy that. He held the food out to him, standing before him and Isaac looked up with disinterested eyes. "I'm not hungry."

"I know. And i'm not feeling necessarily generous but here I am doing the unthinkable." Liam quipped and sat down beside the taller wolf who just went back to leaning his head back against the back of the bench.

"besides, if you're avoiding someone you live with, it's best if you don't have to eat with them so eating out before you get home so you can go straight to bed is the ultimate thing to do."

If Isaac heard him, he made no indication of it and Liam couldn't help smiling. "Eat your food. Lunch break is almost over." and then he was up and gone, just like that. 

A while later, Isaac took the food, craddling it in his hands and resolving to eat that as supper instead... locked up in his room. Alone.

Lydia was no fool. She may not have the super senses of the others but she had her brains which apparently, Scott had none of. Or he was in some sort of denial. She stood up two minutes to the end of lunch, Scott following suit and the alpha frowned immediately, seeing Isaac now coming into the school, his burger and smoothie in hand. "What's Isaac doing out there?"

"Maybe he was avoiding someone in here." she replied with an air of nonchalance, calling over her shoulder at Scott. "see you later, Scott."

Scott waved at her retreating back, looking around to see who Isaac could be avoiding. He gave up after a while and sighed. Maybe Isaac would talk to him when or if it became necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time it happened, it had been in the Stilinski house. Scott had woken up and eaten his breakfast that Isaac had prepared and was planning on having a quiet day for at least a few hours till Stiles found his way to his house and messed with his serenity but of course nothing ever goes according to plan for him. No fucking thing because before he could make his way to his room, Isaac was calling him back from downstairs where he had been resting in the couch. With a lazy sigh, his mind thinking about how he has to descend those stairs, he made his way to the stairs only to nearly bump into the taller boy there.

"Isaac! What are you- ?"

"Let's visit Stiles."

The request was an odd one and really, Scott was not in the mood to do home visits but Isaac was looking at him so expectantly and damn Isaac Lahey's blue eyes and his talent of looking eternally wounded and he said okay... as though he were in a haze. And he was. He was sure.

The next thing he knew, Isaac was telling him about how he was going to try and get Stiles' mind off his issues with Derek and Scott was liking the plan the more Isaac spoke so they had visited Stiles and found him in a very... untoward state and after and exaggerated battle of power, after Stiles left the room, Isaac had taunted him... told him how weak he was becoming since he couldn't break out of Isaac's lock so he had done the one thing he could, flashing ardent orbs at Isaac till the boy huffed, then whimpered. 

He had smelled it then... for a brief moment, he had caught a whiff of it and had loved it but Isaac had shifted, and so had the conversation and the scent and he found himself wondering just what it was... and how come he loved that scent above all other scents he knew?

The second time he smelled it was that night a few months ago. It had been a cold december night and Isaac had as usual, been up to no good, teasing and basically doing what he did best. 

Being Isaac.

Scott remembered that night very clearly. He had been in his room trying to read on polyamory -emphasis on the word *try*- because just a few days prior, Isaac had introduced the word to him and Stiles as a solution to his best friend's dilemma and yes even though he trusts Isaac with his life, he wanted to also be well informed when it came to things concerning Stiles so he had gone on the internet to search for all articles and videos on polyamory and was doing just that when his phone had beeped with a message from stiles: "YOU'RE LIVING WITH A HORROR!"

Well, it was *Stiles* so he took his time in addressing the issue. His best friend had the tendency to exaggerate things and he knew this had been one of them. Besides, he had been pretty certain who the culprit was.

Isaac Lahey.

After a while, he had made his way to Isaac's room to talk to the other teen, his curiousity as his driving force but of course Isaac hadn't divulged the details of the accusation to him but instead, had grabbed him and locked him onto the bed with the request that he slept over. 

It wasn't a weird request, no, all things considered, but it was the lame story that Isaac wove around it that he had found funny and one thing had led to the other, the usual banter, and then when he had flashed his red alpha eyes of dominance at Isaac, he had whimpered again, his strength seemingly diminished till his hands and legs dropped from where they had been wrapped around him.

He didn't know what it was, but he had simply told him he loved the scent he was giving off and dear lord he did. He loved it so fucking much he had only wanted to dig his face into Isaac's neck and inhale him... all of him forever but the intensity of that desire was what terrified him enough to let go of Isaac and head to his room with what little was left of his sanity.

The next time it happened, it was at Lacrosse practice in the beginning of the month of January when school had resumed from the Christmas break. It had been chaotic and Coach Finstock had instead of making them train together as a team, divided them into teams each with its own captain and that's where the problem had started at. 

Isaac was captain of one team and Scott was captain of the other. One thing led to another. Actually, not much led to anything -because the teams had each taken a goal post and played in the half of the field where theire goals were. That is, -until Isaac shot a ball straight into the other goal from across the field.- It was pretty impressive, if Scott was to say so himself but of course he didn't tell the tall teen that. 

No. No fucking way. He had accepted the challenge and both captains had stood in their goal posts, hauling balls in the other direction while the other captain tried to protect their goals. It was obvious Coach was not in his normal mood because he actually let them get away with it. -well, if you call '' you're going to play until one of you is 5 points ahead of the other" letting someone get away with it.- So for the next two hours, they played vigorously, each wolf's adrenaline kicking in and making them seemingly stronger instead of weaker, much to the surprise of the coach who had dismissed the rest of the team a few minutes prior. 

It was in a heat of the moment, both wolves chuckling at how silly this whole thing was, that they heard Liam's hushed whisper: "what do you guys think you're doing? You better start looking tired or everyone would think you're on steroids." yeah that was the ice-breaker and of course Isaac had to take advantage of that. 

Scott had heeded to the advice and backed down from the challenge but Isaac kept playing with full strength till he was four points ahead of the team captain and coach was on his feet now, looking on with keen eyes.

Scott couldn't have that. 

And he couldn't suddenly "revitalize" and start playing at full speed so he did the one thing he could do. -well, he could have done a lot of things but this was the only one that popped into his head-  
He lurched across the field ay Isaac, tackling the other boy onto the grass but Isaac rolled them over, a grin playing across his features as he stared at Scott in amusement that had the alpha's cheek burning -okay yeah he's going to keep denying the blush for like, forever!- and mumbled. "What took you so long? I expected you here thirty minutes ago."

"Sorry to disappoint you.." Scott mumbled, trying to wriggle out of Isaac's hold and failing. Isaac was becoming stronger, it would seem and then just out of nowhere... 

"you blush almost as beautifully as Stiles."  
At first he froze, then seeing the worried look on Isaac's face, took advantage to roll them over, pinning the taller boy down with a smirk on his face. "The difference between Stiles' blush and mine, is that mine is a weapon." and Isaac really couldn't help laughing at that, shaking his head incredulously at the alpha hovering over him but just a moment later, he tried kicking free and bam! Red eyes and a hand at his throat was enough to subdue him and dear lord... there it was again, that glorious scent. "why do you always smell like that?" he mumbled absentmindedly, his face drawing nearer to Isaac who just pushed him away with a laugh. 

"Pervert. If you like my cologne, you should get some."

Scott had rolled onto the ground beside him with a huff. "what kind of cologne comes and goes? Besides i know your cologne. I'll recognize it anywhere."

"Pervert." Isaac teased again, sitting up in the grass. "stalker. And if you're so interested in that scent, perhaps you should get a wolf who doesn't have performance issues like- "

"HEY!" Scott cut though and the next minute, they were running towards the school amidst giggles, catching a glimpse of coach who just had a befuddled look on his face.

7:30pm.

That was the time they closed from practice that day.

The last time it happened, they were at pack training. Derek had made sure they have those every forthnight. -what the hell is wrong with that wolf anyway? Although he did understand the motives- Derek had even spared a room in his house for such activities. 

What with katanas flying around and lydia's senses being tested while the rest paired up and fought themselves *brutally*. A few bones were broken but after Stiles was done with his share of the training, -Derek had found some stimulating unsolved police files from god-knows-how-many-years-ago for him and he was as ecstatic about it as he has ever been but it hardly took him any time to finish a file especially with Mason's help.- he went to the kitchen and heated some food for them which they all sat around to eat while their wounds healed.

It was at one of those meetings that Scott heard Cora loud and clear, over all the chatter. "submit. Submit!" but of course, Isaac was not having any of that stuff as the pair rolled over the floor, neither giving up even after the others had started eating and their respective rejuvenation processes. 

Stiles scoffed, causing Lydia's face to turn towards him and Derek to ask what it was apparent the banshee wanted to ask. "You think Cora can't beat Isaac? Is that why you find it funny?"

"No.." Stiles replied simply, then after a while when it seemed everybody wanted a better explanation, he added. "It's funny because the only one Isaac submits to, is Scott. Always has been. Go on, you can give it a try. I bet he'll be bleeding and sore and still won't give up but just give Scott a few seconds with him." 

Curious eyes swept the expanse of the room, mostly settling between Stiles, Scott and Isaac who had his hand pinned behind his back at an awkward angle yet was still fighting Cora off.

"don't look at me, i didn't know that." Scott mumbled when he felt Derek's stare on him.

"Yeah you did. Or at least i expect you to know. Even before you were an alpha, you got to him when no one else can. What do you call that? Oh and if you don't want to have to carry him home, you better get to it before Cora kills him." Stiles mumbled.

Scott looked around uncomfortably before calling out to the stubborn wolf from across the room. "Isaac! That's enough. It's just training, remember?"

"I'm rehearsing for-"

He didn't finish before Cora growled out another "sumbit!" at him, incensing him to haul the she wolf a far distance away, causing his arm to snap much to the horror of Mason who looked like he was going to puke. "I told you i will not-" and then Scott was there, pinning him down with just a soft.. "I said it was enough."

Quite shockingly, -at least to Scott's being,- Isaac calmed down with a groan and chuckled at the alpha. "I really hate it when you do that."

"Well, next time don't force me to.." he leaned down, sniffing at Isaac's aura before drawing back with a smile. "so that's what it is."

"What?"

"I'm not telling. I told you it smelled nice. Now that i know what it is, i swear it smells nicer." And Scott was straddling Isaac like it was the most normal thing while the others just stared at them flabberghasted with Stiles wearing an achieved look on his face.

"get off me, pervert." Isaac shoved at Scott, laughing when the alpha got onto his feet and decided to chase him out of the loft. 

"Don't come back here!" Scott called from the entrance and Parrish mumbled. "Am i the only one who is quite disturbed by that display?"

"I am, too." Liam added.

"Well, i've been with them the whole time so i'm pretty used to this." Stiles mumbled.

So now, he was lying on the floor right at the base of the stairs in his house after tumbling down with Isaac, the other teen towering over him and this scent... This one is different from all the other times. This one made him uncomfortable in all the good ways and that... That was the disturbing part of it.

Isaac had just yelled some sense into him because he had been panicking about the identity of whoever had attacked him a week ago and he had nearly suffered a panic attack but Isaac had been there. He had literally kicked some sense into him when soft talking was not getting them anywhere and this time, it was Scott who whimpered. 

Scott who literally coiled up into himself. 

Scott who looked up at Isaac with scared eyes and Isaac who smiled down at him knowingly and then his lips were moving, Scott barely catching the words; "how does that feel?"

"I... I..." he couldn't possibly make coherent statements so he stammered which only made Isaac's grin broader and then he leaned in to whisper into Scott's ear. 

"That's how i feel when you do that."  
and then he was off and away from the house with a "I'll be back later. Don't wait up." called over his shoulder at the alpha.

And then almost suddenly, although it's been a whole day,   
It was so hard for Isaac to breathe. Dazed, he looked around placing shaking hands on the dark corners of the walls that seem to be closing in by the minute like they were giant flesh eating metal.

“No..” He was pretty certain only a few minutes ago he had been lying on a bed..or at least something warm and comfy. He had been tired after practice and took a nap, planning to only lie down for a few minutes, afraid his dad may come home and not be pleased but instead he had passed out. 

He screamed until his voice broke and a broken gasp tore from his throat, his nose was burning and his eyes watered, the feeling of being trapped overwhelming his overly sensitive senses. 

Trapped, feeling trapped and slamming his hands into the walls and screaming again. Isaac screamed louder till his mouth was just open, throat burned raw and no more sound came out. He itched as his claws got longer and blacker, clawing at the ceiling as tears started streaming down his face. 

It was getting hot. It was never this hot, never so horrible, never this unbearable, never this hopeless. Isaac began to sob, gutwrenching sobs, mixed simultaneously with howls hoping Derek, Scott, somebody.... *anybody* could hear him. He clawed at his shirt, his sides, into his skin trying to regain control. 

He clawed until he drew blood and looked at the bloodied spot on his white shirt, his first thought being: "this is real! This is not a dream" 

Nothing worked... not the loud cries, the screams, the tears, the howls... *nothing* and no one. He punched the walls, harder, and harder, fresher blood smearing the walls.

“Isaac?” Isaac froze. The voice was far and he could hardly hear anything but roars and his frantic heartbeat. The voice called out again, desperate, and he'd know that voice anywhere.

“I-I’m, in here! In here, in here! Scott? Get me out! Please! Just please... please get me out of here!” His words caught on a sob. The voice called again, but farther. Could he not hear him? “Hey! In here! I said I’m in here!” Isaac beat furiously on the walls but it seemed the more he tried the further Scott got from him. "No! No, no please, please don’t leave me in here!” 

Desperation forced a howl out of him and he slammed into the ceiling but it had very little effect. He was alone... he was *always* alone and everything and everone just leaves.. Camden, his mother... Erica, Boyd... and now Scott was so far away.. Too far. The self pity started to set in then, making him feel lightheaded. " i just... i want to lie down" he cried and hit the wall weakly. 

It was getting darker and darker for him. And he could smell the alcohol. Feel his father whispering in his ear.

“Well, you did this to yourself.” He hugged himself tightly, whispering.

“I know.. I did this to myself. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this.” 

Scott never felt so helpless. Previously when this things had happened, he had easily managed to pull the wolf out of his dark place but this time, it seems he was too far gone. Either that or Scott has run out of practice due th the long gap in the occurence of this particular incident. 

He had been jolted awake by Isaac's scream of pain, followed closely by a desperate howl which he knew half of Beacon Hills heard and in spite of running to the boy's room, shaking him vigorously and trying all the waking up techniques that he knew, the boy still didn't wake up but the most heartbreaking of it all was when he started calling out to Scott, begging him not to go and the alpha kept repeating "I'm right here." but of course, Isaac heard none of it till finally, it seems he gave up and just coiled up into himself. 

It broke Scott's heart just watching him so he snuck up behind Isaac on the bed, wrapping his arms around the taller teen as he hummed soothingly till Isaac's breathing calmed and returned to normal.  
\----  
It had a way of distracting himself from reminiscing about just how good it had felt when Scott had submitted to him. Yes yes, he obviously loved submitting to Scott but it had been a refreshing change to be on the other side of the act and he had to agree it was an amazing scent... Which doesn't explain why he went to his father's house which had been left to him after his father's death. Yeah apparently, the son of a bitch had left a will which went solely to his son. Just as well. If after all the beatings and torture and grave watching, he got nothing from the bastard, he'd as well dig up the remains and give it a good flogging.

So yes, a good distraction was what he needed and at the moment, that had been the only one he could find.

He had been in the house for less than an hour when he started feeling like this had been a very bad idea but with that thought came another concrete decision. 

He wanted to sell the house and whoever was going to buy it, did not need to know about the horrors that were evident in the basement so he had toiled, in spite of the trembling of his entire being, to clean up the place because there was absolutely no way he was going back there.

\----

Melissa stood outside Isaac's open door, anguished as she almost felt the helplessness that she knew Scott was feeling. The cry had woken her up from sleep too and this time it was more intense than all the other times. She needed somehow, to know what had triggered it but for the moment, she just watched as Scott lay behinf Isaac, holding him tight and humming to him even though occasionally, there was a hitch in his sounds that could only mean one thing.  
She hated this. 

She really truly hated this and that was why it didn't really shock her when Isaac says with certainty, "I know why you asked me over." after Melissa had pulled him aside into one of the empty rooms in the hospital and shut the door behind them. Without sparing a look back at the woman he has come to know as his own mother, he headed straight for the bed that was in the middle of the room and sat on it, his head bowed, eyes downcast, back hunched and fingers fiddling with each other. "and i'll leave if you want me to. I'll just need maybe a day or two to pack my things and ask Derek for a room in the loft."

Alright in spite of understanding Isaac's reasons for saying that, let it be known that Melissa was shocked. And not the kind of shock that she got when her own son turned into... something else right before her eyes, or the kind she got when a very young patient dies on her call but the kind of shock that she could not liken anything else to. She imagined it felt like how it would if someone lashed her with an electric whip on her bare back. "Isaac!" she finally hissed and for the life of her, she couldn't imagine just how the boy could have even contemplated that. How the idea had even crossed his mind.

"You saw me looking at Scott this morning.. I could smell your surprise and i know it'll be weird for you and well, everyone else if i keep staying in that house."

"It'll be worse for *me* if you and Scott were actually dating because then i would have to be a firsthand witness to things i would not even want a back row seat to." Melissa replied calmly, taking even steps across the room till she was at the bed and sat down beside Isaac, who had gone silent although his posture remained the same.

Almost as if he was waiting for some sort of punishment and Melissa imagined that was perhaps how the teen's deceased father would have reacted in a situation like this one but that was the issue. 

She wasn't made like that, and she really loved the boy like he was her own son. Which is why it pained her that in spite of all the love they showed Isaac, it seemed as though his father had engraved himself onto Isaac's being. 

As if he owned him still, even in death. 

Last christmas, the mere reception of gifts had terrified the boy on end and later, Scott was to tell her that Isaac's father was into the habit of making him spend snowy nights out in the cold and confiscating all presents he may have gotten from others. 

Her hand reached out to still the movement of Isaac's fingers, giving them a gentle squeeze. "I don't want you to leave. I doubt that Scott wants you to leave either."

"He doesn't want me to because he doesn't know how I feel. He has no idea whatsoever about my feelings." Isaac mutters, for the first time since they started talking, lifting his face up to look at Melissa.

"Does it hurt?" the woman asked instead and Isaac was a little taken aback but he nodded in reponse.

"It really hurts."

"Which do you think would hurt more? The way you're living now, in the shadows, loving him without his knowledge, or telling him and having him reject your feelings because to the best of my motherly knowledge, my son is straight but then again, John thought Stiles was straight too until he was hit with the brick..hm?"

"I don't know.. I haven't thought about that yet." Isaac answered after a while, blinking his frown away.

"Think about it and your answer will guide you on what you should do. Just know that whatever your decision, I'll support you ok? You are, after all, my son too." she smiled at him and in a move that was unlike Isaac has made in more than a year, he pulled her in for a hug, Melissa yelping in surprise before her arms wrapped around the boy, patting his back in a gesture that was so comforting and so motherly. "You'll be okay. And I promise to give Scott a hard knock for you one of these days."

Isaac chuckled, pulling back from the embrace. "Yeah he deserves it, doesn't he?"

"He sure does." The woman got up from the bed, heading towards the door. "You go on home I still have seven more hours before my shift is over. I made you boys dinner before leaving this afternoon so all you have to do is heat it and you'll be fine."

Isaac nods in acknowledgement calling our a "Thank you." to Melissa when she reached the door, the woman turning to him to offer a soft smile before she was out the door and leaving Isaac alone with his thoughts and a small smile on his face in spite of everything.

 

So monday had started out to be a beautiful day. So beautiful that in spite of it being a school night, Jordan had asked Lydia out on an impromptu date and of course, Lydia Martin, did not have it in her DNA to say no to an offer like that. She preffered the impromptu ones to the planned ones anyway, especially the frenzy that she seems to step into when they happened, looking for the perfect dress, perfect shoes, perfect make up, perfect everything and of course, she actually looked forward to Jordan's first words which were almost always "lord have mercy, Lydia.. but you know you can wear sack clothes and i'll still say that." Then the kiss that followed right after as if he just couldn't wait to rip her clothes off her skin and have his dirty way with her but of course that *never* happens. 

Yep, for some reason, whenever things got heated between them, Jordan just ... oh no it wasn't because he couldn't get Jordan junior up because from what she felt, it was one hungry boy but Jordan senior just refused to let it out to play. 

It took her a while to get used to being in a mature relationship but that was what she wanted. She had said it herself that she was done with teenage boys and their hormones. Done with a strictly sexual relationship that somehow, her emotions get tangled in but in spite of her so-called resolution, she still craved being held like that. 

She still craved those wild orgasms that Aiden gave her and those almost tender ones that Jackson gave her but... Jordan was better than the rest in all the ways and that compensated for everything else. 

It doesn't mean she stopped trying to seduce him anyways... and no one liked to be caught unaware. Which is what she told herself as she slipped on the flimsy white lacy panties and matching bras, dancing around in her room with her hair held in her bun.

Jordan, unlike Lydia however, was sitting in the sheriff's station at that same moment, trying to wrap up his day's activities. He had mixed feelings about the night, which was mainly why he had asked Lydia out. 

Yes, he wanted to see her and he could have done just that, in her house or at his place but his instincts wanted him away from home and well, he has learnt in the past year and a half, to follow them. 

Besides, he loved those impromptu dates with Lydia where she only has less than two hours to prepare because then she looks much more casuual than if she had a week or more to plan because then she just looks like a goddess with flawless skin and endless legs and he has these cravings all night long to rip her clothes off and fuck her, not caring about the audience. 

The truth is, that he wanted Lydia... in every way a man can want a woman but a part of him just wanted to keep her at arm's length away, mentally fucking her and undressing her with his eyes without actually getting there. 

So the date had started off as a normal date... Parrish as sweet as always in the beginning... holding doors and pulling out chairs, ordering the best appetizers and then shifted on, quite swiftly, to talking about their days and by the time the night was almost over, right about the time when they were eating dessert, they had relaxed into the sexual innuendo stage of the evening. 

They usually talked and laughed for a long time before declaring it a tie, paying for the bill and heading out but as Jordan had feared, tonight was different. 

Because tonight, Lydia had just frozen mid laugh and pushed her chair back, standing up and heading to the door. Casting an apologetic look at the waitress who had served them, he set an estimated amount of bills on the table and took off after his girlfriend who hardly even noticed him but instead kept walking, her natural force field pulling here to her destination and Parrish follwed at a close distance, giving her a chance to operate her senses and then suddenly, Lydia stopped, looking around her in confusion moments before an ear-splittung scream tore out of her throat, leaving Parrish flinching in pain.

To say that the pack was worried, would be an understatement considering half of them had heard Lydia's shriek of terror the night before. It was a fucking frenzy and Scott looked like he was about to suffer his second ever panic attack. 

Parrish had spent all night and today looking through missing person's reports just in case a new one popped up as well as scanning and interviewing parents and guardians of the ones that had been filed prior to Lydia's scream with the help and influence of the Sheriff. 

There was only one thing to be expected when Lydia screamed and mostly it was just the prediction of death or harm to the people she knew but this time... This time she had just screamed and that alone was terrifying.

Lydia spent all day in a daze. It felt weird, it felt strange she felt like she was being pulled in twenty different directions and she had to bite it in to keep from screaming out of frustration. No one -except Stiles- was paying attention to her, which she actually appreciated a lot but the fear of causing another frenzy from screaming again was keeping her from letting it out. 

Her heartbeat was thumping hard and she could hear it in her head. She felt responsible somehow. Like whoever it was, was going to die because of her because deep down, she knew the pack's efforts to find the victim before it happened, was futile. 

It was like trying to find a teardrop in an ocean but she also knew not to discourage them. Scott needed this. Scott needed to know that he at least *tried* because that's the kind of person he is. Otherwise, he may lose it.

"here." Stiles held out a cup of something to her and she took it, revelling in the warmth that met her cold palms. Peter and Derek were somewhere doing something. Her guess is that even though they knew what a futile attempt it was, they were doing it for the same reason that the rest of the pack was doing it. 

To ensure Scott McCall's mental stability.

They had all skipped school. -All except Liam, of course, because Scott would rather see him dead than skipping school *again* for his sake- and were now all pacing the confines of Derek's loft, Cora was just casually sitting down, flipping through chanells on the 52" flat screen TV that Derek had bought a month ago. She didn't see the reason to join the others in their frenzy and apparently, neither did Malia as she was reclining in one of the couches with her eyes closed. 

Just as well because the way Kira's eyes were following Scott's movements around the room, frowning when the alpha frowned and looking ready to pull Scott into a hug if he ever needed one, was grating on Isaac's nerves. 

He didn't understand the two girls at all. Malia was obviously still hang on Stiles and Kira was obviously still hang on Scott yet they were with each other, something he actually liked because knowing Scott, if Kira broke up with Malia and asked again, he might take her back. 

That was the kind of person Scott McCall is. 

He gave second chances and more second chances without asking for anything and most of the time, it turns out shit but he still never changed. He just kept allowing people to mess with him as they pleased. Peter was a fair example of that behaviour and... Kira was really starting to get on his nerves with the way she was eye-fucking Scott openly. 

He was half tempted to whisper to Malia to tell her girlfriend to keep her eyes away from Scott but didn't dare risk the others -Scott- hearing him so with a frustrated huff, he stood up from the sofa he had been sitting on since he realized Kira was doing what is that she was doing, stomping off angrily towards the staircase in the middle of the room. 

"Isaac are you-?" Stiles started to ask him and for the first time since... well since he wasn't the old bratty Isaac, the tall wolf shrugged Stiles off with an off-handed "not now, Stiles"

Stiles, a little taken aback, turned to look around the loft, searching for a clue as to Isaac's sour mood. His eyes met Lydia's, who cocked her head in Kira's direction and his eyes followed Kira's till they were rested on Scott. 

The incredulous look on his face didn't quite cut it as a look of utter disbelief, complete with a falling open of his jaw then a pissed off look crossed his features before turning to Lydia again. 

"Why do you think Isaac's in a bad mood now?" he asked, squinting his eyes and as a sign for Lydia to play along and she was all too glad to indulge in anything to keep her mind away from the fact that soon, really soon, some innocent person will be dying prematurely.

"I don't know." She watched as Scott entered the kitchen and Kira's gaze finally dropped. She was finding the whole display humorous.

"But he technically just shoved me away. He has never shoved me away and I was only concerned." Stiles, the good actor that he is, almost whined from his spot next to Stiles, causing the taller wolf upstairs, who was listening in involuntarily, to start feeling remorse for his actions. "Do you think it has to do with Scott?" he heard Stiles whisper and froze.

Malia heard it too. And so did Cora and Lydia would bet all her rack full of shoes that Scott McCall also heard it in the kitchen where he was. In fact, it felt like the whole room went silent. 

Except Kira, who had no idea what was going on.

"Why would you think that?" Lydia asked, trying to keep the humor out of her tone.

"Well you know betas... and their alphas. And how they love them so much they would do anything for them, right? I think Isaac is angry because he wants to like hug Scott and tell him he's going to be okay but then Scott has hardly said anything to anyone at all and Isaac feels sorta helpless although all of us do and he really loves Scott and the rest of us in his own way which is like in all the wrong ways but he has this pure *pure* love for Scott and now it's all a waste of time because he can't possibly find the guts to tell Scott about his-"

From where he was listening from with a bamboozled look, Scott frowned when Stiles' words were cut short and rushed out of the kitchen to see why, just in time to see Isaac dragging the suspiciously willing human with him up the stairs. 

Malia and Cora looked on with identical smirks on their faces and Lydia chuckled into the cup of hot mocha that was given to her earlier on by Stiles.

Upstairs, Stiles was trying so hard to hold in his laughter. He was feeling quite proud of himself but not one to not give his show a grande finalle, he started. "Isaac what was that all about? Oh god were you listening in on my and Lydia's conversation? What is it with you werewolves? You have absolutely no regard for people's privacy!"

"Can you actually say that with a good feeling? Considering you thought it a great conversation topic to bisect and disect my feelings for the pack, can you really say that?" He wasn't angry, no. He wasn't stupid either. He knew just what Stiles had been doing and quite honestly, he was greatful to the boy for trying so he slumped back down onto the old bed in his former room, leaving Stiles standing over him.

"I was talking about betas and how they feel about their alphas. So far, you're the only bitten wolf here and oof!" the air was knocked out of his lungs when Isaac pulled him on top of his body.

"shut up."

From downstairs, all eyes were cast upwards, some in worry, others in curiousity about what was happening there.

"hey. You can't tell me to shut up jus-" there were muffled noises and then when they next heard Stiles' voice, much to their horror -all for different reasons. Malia because she knew how Isaac felt about Scott and well, it was *Stiles*. Her first love, for pete's sakes! Scott because he knew how possessive Derek was of Stiles and Cora because well well well, finally her mental claim that Stiles and Isaac have too much sexual tension to remain platonic, was coming to past-

Stiles pulled away from the kiss, looking dazed. His fists were clentched in the front of Isaac's shirt as his whole body felt heated up. It was the wrongness of it all, that had him breathless. "Did you just-?" he started to ask but Isaac's hand, which was cupping the back of his head, pulled him down into another kiss, this one deeper than the first although there was no tongue but Isaac nibbled on his bottom lip, tilting his head to the side for better access and only pulled back when Stiles let out a soft moan. 

He smiled up at him, "Kiss you?"

"Twice." Stiles clarified and Isaac couldn't help chuckling.

"I told you to shut up. If you keep talking, i might actually think that you want me to keep kissing you." without waiting for Stiles to either obey or disobey him, he tucked the other boy's head under his chin, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sorry about earlier pup.. I was just in a bad mood and you don't have to tell Derek about the kiss. I'll tell him myself and risk the broken bones."

Stiles chuckled lightly, the sound muffled in Isaac's shirt as his arms wrapped around the wolf and he may never say this out loud, but he loved Isaac's nickname for him. 

Pup.

Downstairs, Derek stood in the doorway with wide eyes which were directed in the general direction of "upstairs" and Scott stepped in before Derek could try anything. Isaac was gonna die anyway. Not now, but he was surely going to die at Derek's hand. 

"Did you find something?"

And Peter, let's just say the idea of Isaac kissing Stiles didn't come off as such a surprise to him.

"have you ever thought about getting a mate?" Scott couldn't believe what he was hearing and whom he was hearing it from and maybe after what happened in the loft the previous day, his mind was coming up with Ideas as to why he would be asked that. Okay this was the kind of question he expected to hear from Stiles or Lydia... hell even Derek but never Isaac so Scott was a little taken aback -no that's just wrong. He was * a lot* taken aback- about it as he looked at the curly-haired boy who stood across from him with a goofy grin... The same one he wore that first time he did what he was doing now. 

Taking the pain away from a small puppy and looking down at it like he hadn't just asked Scott that question. Like he wasn't expecting an answer but Scott knew he was, and shrugged in response, knowing that Isaac might at least catch the movement from this angle. 

When the taller wolf still said nothing after a while, Scott asked somewhat cautiously. "No i haven't... Have you?"  
Isaac looked up then, his lips pursed noncommittably as he seemed to run the question around in his head. "I have thought about it a few times, i guess. I just never really put much importance on it but then again, i'm not the alpha. My having a mate does nothing for the pack and it doesn't change anything. Whether for the good of bad."

"Me, however..." Scott mumbled, starting to get where Isaac was going with this.

"I'm not saying you *need* a mate because that's just stupid. You can't just jump from one relationship to the other. We're werewolves, not wolves and that means as much as our inner wolves dominate our decisions, our human sides also need some attention."

"Kira and I have been broken up for over a year now.." Scott mused, looking down at his hands which were burried under foam in the sink where he had been bathing for the animals Isaac had taken the pain from.

"What does that... what does that mean?" The taller of the teen asked, his eyes averting suspiciously to the dog whose breathing was considerably more even than when Isaac first started with him.

"It means, my human has had time to be appeased."

"Why do you suppose you haven't even tried to y'know, get with someone? Because not to embarrass you but it's not as if you don't get... needy sometimes but you do, so what's the reason?"

Scott fought the blush that crept up his body from reaching his cheek, making a show of washing his hands and after a while when the heat was calm enough in his face, he tried again. "I don't know. I guess i don't wanna go through the hussle of being in a relationship, liking someone a lot and having it all fall apart. I'm tired and i really don't feel like hurting anymore over relationships."

"I would never hurt you." Isaac heard himself mumble before he could stop himself and had a hard time not freezing because acting like his words were a big deal would make Scott think they were a big deal and he wasn't ready for the consequences of that. 

After a while, when Scott still didn't say anything, he looked up from the puppy, eyes locking with the alpha's, who had been staring intently at him, and flashing him a bright smile.

Scott returned the gesture, grinning lopsidedly at Isaac. "I know that."

"good. That's good."

He shook his head at Isaac then before going back to the water and choosing to drain it away. "Why the sudden interest in mates?"

"well i did some research and they said the pack scent gets stronger if the alpha has a mate."

"I remember what Demarco smelled like." at Isaac's confused look, he explained. "It's not like he and i were buddies or something. We weren't enemies either. The first time i met him, his head was cut off from the rest of his body because of the dead pool. Nasty memory, that but i could smell pack on him. And it wasn't like our stench. The one we have now, or even back then, even though I was with Kira... It was something else. Something that basically tells you to back off."

"Real mates are supposed to do that. It's not just about imprinting. There are alphas with mates they weren't destined to be with but just make it work as well."

"You're saying there's something wrong with the way I commit to people? Like maybe i hold back and that's why our pack scent isn't always strong?" Scott says, turning around from the sink to look at Isaac, his butt leaning against the cabinets beneath.

"I'm not saying anything, Scott.. But do *you* think that's the reason why? Personally, I think we're doing fine without you having a mate but after what happened a while back, i can't help but be worried about... well, everything."

"You worry too much, Isaac. If anything, i'm the alpha. I'm supposed to be the one doing all the worrying."

"and let you have all the fun?" Isaac scoffed playfully, lifting the too comfortable puppy up from his safe spot, and carrying him to the sink. "let's do this one and head on home, shall we?"

Scott nodded slowly, filling up the sink with water, a smile playing at his lips at... Well, at Isaac in general.

"Oh i forgot..." Scott started to say after a while of silence when the loud chirping of the birds interrupted their solace.

"I'll feed them." Isaac caught on quickly, pulling away from the sink and heading to the back room where the birds were. He slumped against the door when he was safely in there, letting out a deep sigh of relief as his heartrate, which he had managed to control while Scott was in there, started to escalate, pounding loudly in his ears.

He had no idea what to do from here on. 

That conversation hadn't been planned but he dreaded Scott taking his advice and getting himself a mate that wasn't Isaac and he really needed to think and do it fast. He started to hum to himself after a while in an attempt to calm his pounding heart, as he fed the birds.

Scott heard the humming when it started and chuckled at Isaac's choice of song. "Fix you" was generally a song Isaac loves, he's starting to realize because whenever he accidentally played his music loud at home, that song always started the playlist and the humming too. Isaac Lahey was fixated on the "Fix you" song by Coldplay and Scott found it somehow endearing.. 

He carried the bathed and cleaned puppy to it's cage and set it down, pulling up his food bowl and setting it in front of him before standing up.

"Isaac you're done in there?"

"Yep. Coming." a few minutes later, he immerged from the back rows with a tilt of the head. "I look like shit, don't I?"

"dude you were feeding birds, not hiking up Mount. Everest. You look fine."

"Your heart skipped a beat on the word "fine" but i'm gonna overlook that." He says with a mock seriousness as he moved to the sink to was his hands.  
"Let's go then.." Scott mumbled, picking up both their bags and heading out with Isaac following close behind. They locked up the animal clinic and hopped onto Scott's dirt bike, riding home.

So maybe it was a stupid idea. Yes it was *definitely* a stupid idea for someone who was trying to get over another person to even contemplate what he was trying to do. Oh yes there was no doubt that this has got to be the stupidest thing he's done yet. -and there have been many of those.-

Isaac Lahey stood outside Scott's door on thursday morning, a pocket card in hand as he plotted out his strategy. He wasn't going to deny himself this one day of possible bliss just because he was trying to get over the alpha. 

It was Valentine's day, for fuck's sakes! He had picked his present carefull, nothing too special yet not something without any impact either and placed the extremely small and easy-to-step-on card in a considerably large box and written "OPEN ME" on it. 

He held the box in his hand, tapping it slowly against his palm of the other hand as his brain worked out one final debate as to whether or not he should do it then after a while, he mutters "fuck it" and sets the box down on the floor right outside Scott's door, moving quickly to his room.

Isaac's heartbeat was surreally closer throughout his morning routine and Scott was half convinced that the other boy was standing right outside his door but the other half found it ridiculous. Like why would Isaac Lahey be standing outside his door for as long as he had been without saying anything or trying to draw Scott's attention to himself but just.... Stand there. 

That just doesn't make sense, he decided after another pause in his routine to listen around, before going back to what he was doing. He shrugged on his long sleeved shirt, popping the top two buttons open like he usually did and putting on some cologne which... [ Mental note: buy a new cologne because this one is almost empty. ] He was finished with his look and was packing the books he had pretended to study the previous night, when he heard a very distinctive "fuck it" right outside his door. He dropped his backpack on the bed and moved to the door, pulling it open and sneaking his head out to look around for Isaac but there was no sign of the other boy so he turned around in an attempt to go back in for his backpack when his eyes caught it, sitting right there on the floor with a boldly written command on it. 

His first reaction was to get suspicious but who could blame him? In this cursed town where someone could just wrap up wolfsbane and send it to him just to fuck with his nerves, why wouldn't he be? but he would have known if someone had entered the house, he was sure of that. 

The only other person he had sensed since he woke up was Isaac and speaking of Isaac, even if he, Scott, had missed the intruder, the taller lycan would have definitely caught whoever he was. 

Isaac was out for blood when it came to such matters so he was safe in that regard. Which also meant that whatever this was, it was from the other teen. 

Curiousity had him literally ripping the box open to spill out its contents... or at least he was hoping that was what would happen but he was met with a surprise when all he saw was a pocket card, his brows furrowing at the obvious disparity between the box and its contents. 

He reached into it and grabbed the card.  
Isaac watched from the small crack in his door as Scott opened the box, not realizing he had been holding his breath until a broad grin spreads across Scott's features and he found himself releasing a long long overdue breath, his brain in a jumble as it fetl like a fucking jamboree inside his head at the moment. 

Scott liked his gift. Scott fucking loved it!

Scott, in all his infinitely wild brain adventurousness, had no idea what he expected to find in the box but it was definitely not what he found and when he did, he didn't expect the card to say what it said either. He had expected a lot of things but it had certainly not been;  
[ "You’re Attractive, Gorgeous, Sexy, Intelligent, Smart, Charming, Sophisticated, Fit, Kind & Generous. In fact you’re becoming more like me everyday!" ] 

He chuckled, shaking his head at Isaac's silliness when he found a hand written note in there. [ So read this before reading the card... Will you be my valentine? ] { okay wait... what was today's date again? } 

Scott frowned, realization dawning on him about the holiday and chuckled lightly, nodding his head in reply to the question and changing his mind to whisper "yes.. Sure." after a while when he realized Isaac couldn't see him, before retreating to his room, a broad grin on his face. 

This has got to be the weirdest thing the other has done and though he didn't know if he was up for it, he was pretty sure this was going to be a very interesting day.

In his room, Isaac nearly fainted from excitement when he heard Scott's whispered words and took off, rushing out of the house the moment the alpha went back into his room. He needed time away to school his emotions for today. Just today and he can go back to his operation get over Scott.

\-------   
It was one silly text message after the other all day long and Scott was found, more than once, giggling to himself like a fucking virgin because Isaac was just going out of his way to make Scott's day memorable and he couldn't help but think about what the next text was going to be and when it was going to come only moments after he had read another. 

His first one had been a warning to not reply to any of Isaac's texts no matter what, because he didn't want things to get awkward. { Yeah right, Isaac Lahey, like you telling me i have a good butt, and pretty skin and a nice scent wasn't awkward enough. } but it was the good kind of awkward. 

Like Isaac is awkward... and he can almost picture the boy in glasses and falling over his own feet instead of you know, Isaac Lahey the rock hard monster who was firm in speech, looks and basically everything else. But their relationship wasn't weird. 

In fact when they sat down to lunch, both of them had pretended that nothing was going on. Okay maybe Isaac had pretended first and Scott had followed his lead but after a while, he had gotten a text of jumbled up words that barely made sense till he had to use his keyboard to understand what Isaac had meant, a giggle slipping past his lips much to the horror of his friends. 

And Isaac... He just smirked into his smoothie as if he had achieved a fucking gold medal! Scott contemplated kicking him under the table just to wipe the smug look off his face but he didn't. Too many eyes were on him. "You don't have to look so confused." he mumbled at his group of friends before they went to their chatter and meals, vaguely noticing Stiles casting a look between him and Isaac and he groaned internally. Nothing goes past the twat. 

Scott read through the message again: -- hsbe you rver sat betweem griwnds and tour ptibeat paers are iyching nut you can.t scrstvh! I fwwl thst way roght now. -- but seriously? Who says shit like that and gets away with it? His fingers itched to type a reply to Isaac but he had been forbidden so he resolved to reading the text over and over again as the conversation whirled on around him till he was able to read it clearly without pausing. -- have you ever sat between friends and your private parts are itching but you can't scratch? I feel that way right now. --

He almost hated that the day was coming to a close. He didn't like the idea that the text messages were going to stop. He opened his gym locker after practice only to be met with the sight of chocolate and he fround, picking up the note that came with it; 

[ apparently, in some cultures, chocolate is the perfect Valentine's gift...and apparently, in other cultures, bitter chocolate is proof of deep love so uhh... I advice you have a glass of something sweet around when you eat this. PS. This cost a fortune. You can call it true love. :P ]

He turned the bar around in his hand, unable to get rid of his grin, half tempted to taste the chocolate just to make sure if Isaac was kidding or not and the other half of him wanting to heed the other's words. 

After a while, curiousity won out and he tore the cover open, taking a small bite of the chocolate and spitting it out almost immediately. "fucking hell!" he run to the showers, turning the tap on and filling his mouth with water to rinse it before coming back, only to find Liam at his locker, looking in with an amused smile on his face. 

"Isaac's the reason why you've been blushing and giggling like a virgin all day?"

"No... I mean, what are you talking about?" Scott stammered, slamming his locker door closed with a guilty look on his face.

"It's okay you know? To like him. He's a nice guy and he obviously likes you." Liam says in a reassuring tone that had Scott's brows furrowing in confusion.

"I like Isaac. He's funny... of course I like him and a while back, i did tell you why."

"No i know why you like him as a beta... I was talking about loving him. Like not in the 'you're my brother' way but more like 'i wanna kiss you so bad' way."  
Liam said that with a straight face, and that has got to be the weirdest thing he has heard all day... or all the months he's known the other boy and quite honestly, Liam was almost and expect at spitting crap just like Stiles, Isaac, Peter, Derek, Malia.... basically all of his pack, jesus fucking christ! Was he the only normal person? No wonder it was a dysfunctional pack.

"I don't love Isaac *that* way!" he rebuked when he finally snapped out of his shock.

"Well, would you be jealous if he met someone new?" Liam asked, looking determined to prove Scott wrong which quite honestly, scared him. His guts told him to escape before this got real but Scott McCall doesn't run from anything.  
"Isaac meets new people everyday what are you-?"

"I don't mean just anybody. I meant would you be upset if he started dating someone? Like if he starts acting the way he acts with Stiles, with someone else?" At Scott's raised brow, he elaborated. "You know, like they hold hands *all* the time, they are either spooning or cuddling or Stiles is in his lap or straddling Isaac or just... Those two are the most intimate people i know, that's what i mean."

Scott's look turned sour and he could taste bile on his tonge as he asked. "wait, are you saying that Stiles and Isaac are like *together*?"

"No. I'm saying...wait, did that bother you?"

"Of course it did! They're my best friends. I'm offended they didn't tell me."

"Just for the record, Isaac isn't with Stiles, everyone knows that, including you. The problem is that you are just now realizing how sour it would be if Isaac had a girlfriend or boyfriend."

"Isaac is asexual. He doesn't do-"

"Or maybe he just loves someone he knows he shouldn't love. Someone who won't return his feelings so it's a defense mechanism." Liam finished with a smile, cocking his head at the locker. "I think you got another text."

Scott looked through his locker to find his phone, the conversation with Liam pushed far back into his brain for later analysis but there was no reason for him to not finish this day as happily as he had started it.

\-- Are you ready for tonight? -- the first one read... Followed by another.   
\-- normally, when someone texts you that, you expect a candle-lit dinner and sex afterwards but since i've been working all day, i hope you understand that you have to get me dinner. Besides, i used up my week's alowance on that chocolate so you better eat it! --

Scott's grin was back in place, resolving to buy Isaac dinner on his way home, he packed up and left the almost empty lockerrom.

\-------  
Things weren't awkward between them, thankfully and they spent their dinner time laughing at Isaac's stupid texts, finally retiring to their respective rooms at eleven pm. Both boys lay in bed awake but with different thoughts running through their heads. Isaac was thinking about how to go back to trying to forget Scott after today, while Scott was replaying Liam's conversation in his head over and over again. 

After a while, through the silence of the house, a phone beeped. It was a message from Isaac. -- Today ends in 5 minutes so well, final text for today and this shoulda come first but... "Every moment with you is a blessing to me. I love you, Scott. You're the best part of my life. No kidding. --

He smiled at the message, starting to type in a reply for the first time that day. -- wanna be my valentine? --

He got a reply almose immediately. -- sure--

\-- I thought I should let you know that this has been my happiest day in a very long time and this day could have ended with me lying somewhere in a ditch all bloody and bruised and i'll pick it over any day since the last year. Thank you for that. --

Isaac smiled after reading the text and shoved the phone under his pillow, not bothering to type in a reply. Scott knew already, anyway. And besides, it was past midnight. 

There goes his excuse.


	3. Chapter 3

It's not normal. The day was not normal. Fuck, the entire freaking year has not been normal because yes, thanks to Liam -the little son of a twat- he couldn't shake Isaac out of his head. Fucking hell! 

Memories. 

That was all he had been reduced to. Memories which had started as a was of disputing what Liam had said but he found that the more he thought about it, the more confused he became. He was in a real dilemma, the unusual part of him, pleading with him to stop thinking about this particular issue but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to do that.

They were in school although he had found himself in a secluded spot out back, away grom the rest of the pack, away from Isaac and Liam and just kept to himself. It felt strange that he was starting to feel this way about everything but he had memories swamping in by the moment whenever he made to shelve it all as a mere coincidence.

There was that memory, last christmas when he had grabbed Isaac's hand and taken him to town. It had all been because the teen had looked like he was going to break down just because someone gave him gifts. Hell he had barely opened the gifts before his lips had started quivering and his eyes had brimmed over so Scott had taken him out of there with the hope that a little fresh air away from the house will get him to calm down emotionally and it had. 

They walked for close to an hour, talking about christmas stories, most of Isaac's which were not pleasant and Scott's which were tales about the sheriff, Stiles, his mom and himself and then suddenly, from nowhere at all, Isaac had pulled his hand out from where it had been tucked away in his pocket and reached for Scott's. 

The alpha had just smiled at the gesture, thinking nothing of it but now that he sat alone reminiscing, he recalled the look in Isaac's eyes that evening, remembered the light and gentle way he rubbed his thumb across the back of his palm and how he had smiled down at him when Scott had looked up at him curiously.

This was driving him insane! As if that was not enough, he had that memory, sometime at the beginning of January when school had reopened. 

He had said something about getting a headache during their first practice, which was actually disturbing considering his immunity status and Isaac had lied and told coach he didn't feel right either. He had said he was going to go and take care of Scott, which he had and when Scott's head started to lull to the side with every movement, Isaac had run to him and lifted him up into his arms like he weighed nothing, and took him to the animal clinic. 

When he woke up later that evening, it was to find his head in Isaac's lap in an intimate way although back then, he didn't think much of it. He had just thought it a caring gesture from a brother and a beta but now... 

Now everything felt sensitive somehow. 

Like how at the beginning of the month, he had been attacked by that creature. That foul creature but through his subconsiousness, he had only been able to pick up Isaac's scent. He remembers the feeling of contentedness that had washed over him when he had come to and realized that he was with Isaac. He recalled what he had thought. About how he trusted Isaac with his life. How he felt safe with his arms around him and that night... 

That night he had felt kisses in his hair, on his neck, in his palm. He had felt Isaac all over him and that feeling of waking up to Isaac was unforgettable. He remembered the look in the beta's eyes that night when he had scolded him, remembered what Stiles had said the next day. 

As if he knew how Isaac felt about him. 

As if everyone knows because Lydia's response the other day in the canteen, had been similar to what Liam had told him the previous day. Isaac liked him and not in a platonic way. He wasn't sure how he felt about that but he wasn't as grossed out as he had imagined he would be. He was fine with it. 

Hell, a part of him actually liked it but he couldn't really revel in it because the wolf himself hadn't told him anything. The closest Isaac had come to showing an indication himself, was that night in the animal shelter when he had all but pressed behind Scott and oh god... the thought was arousing him. 

It wasn't supposed to be that way. Every conversation, every touch, every smile, every loose statement, replayed over and over in his head and basically, it was like someone cut him open and fit Isaac Lahey inside him because when he breathed, it pulled out a memory of when Isaac had spent the night with him, how his breath had felt on his arms... 

He knew it really shouldn't be this way but he also found himself wondering just how long it has been since Isaac felt that way about him. Of course there was still the possibility of the other not feeling that way about him although his last message to him the previous night, kept resounding in his ears. 

Hell, after a while, he pulled out his phone to reread the day's messages for what felt like the thousandth time. It was a surreal feeling and he needed to get rid of it which was how the next day, he found himself in a situation like; 

"Hey... I'm uh..." Scott scratched at his head lightly, nervous as hell and fighting the sudden and intense urge to scrape his toes on the floor and Isaac could smell it on him... smell everything to the extent that he had no idea what he was smelling anymore... had no idea what the alpha was feeling and the more Scott's nervousness grew, the more his -Isaac's- anxiety grew.

"So you're going to tell me? Or do i need to find out why you're standing in my doorway and glaring a hole into the floor?" he asked from his seat from across the room, hands clasped in front of him in an expectant gesture.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get Mexican with me. I mean... my mom wanted Mexican... and I know you like Mexican so i'm asking you to uhm.. go get Mexican with me and then we'll buy some for my mom and we can come back here and... well, we can..." He was blabbering and he knew it but for some reason, he couldn't stop himself.

Isaac had the good sense to leave him to it but well, he was a good guy -or so he believed- and besides, watching Scott blabbering was a bad thing for his already frayed nerves. 

He reached for his sweater from where it was folded on his bed, and stood up to his full height, a teasing smirk finding itself onto his features just enough to make Scott clamp his mouth shut and back away from the doorway.

"I wonder why you keep eating Mexican when it obviously makes you nervous." Isaac said from behind Scott who just glared playfully over his shoulder at the taller wolf, reserving his comments -not that he had any- till they were out of the house. 

"Mexican doesn't make me nervous, you idiot. You make me nervous especially when you're looking at me like you *want* me to be nervous."

"Hey i don't have a look like that and i'm sure because i know all of my looks. We're quite familiar with each other, you see?" Isaac replied in apparent humor and made his way to the bike only for Scott to stop him with a hand on his arm.

"Mom didn't go to work with her car today so we can go in that one."

"Wait, Melissa walked all the way to-"

"No of course not! Sheriff drove her to work. Said something about saving fuel and my mom agreed so yep."

"who knew that Sheriff Stilinski was a smooth operator?" Isaac chuckled lightly, causing Scott to quirk his brows at him.

"Try not to use such words where my mom is concerned..? It's disturbing, to say the least."

"Okay. Okay don't bite my head off.." Isaac said with an exaggerated pout designed purposefuly to make Scott feel bad. Thank the stars he was immune to it.  
-Or he was good at pretending to be immune to it.-

\------  
"wait, this is not the route-" Isaac started to say, his forehead pressed against the window of Melissa's car as he looked out to make certain of what he was saying but he didn't -couldn't- finish talking when he heard Scott mumble "I know." from beside him and his first instinct had been to get agitated and ask a million questions but his mouth clamped shut when he turned around.. 

Because this is Scott. And he trusted Scott McCall more than anyone so he would go anywhere with him. They had dropped off Melissa's supper at the hospital because she was having another late shift again and he had thought they were going to head home to eat. 

He wasn't hungry before but having the aroma of the food wafting through his nose was really bringing all his dead cells alive. He slumped in the seat and asked. "what's the place we're going to?"

"It's uhm... My favorite place in Beacon Hills. I thought we could eat our food there, get some fresh air and then go back home."

"I can do that.." Isaac replied with a smile, turning his mind away from the road for a while as he worked on hiding his feelings from Scott.

A few minutes later, they parked on a high ground in the woods, Isaac raising his brows at Scott who just shrugged and got out of the car, bringing their food with him. The taller wolf followed him out, joining the alpha where he was sitting now on the bonnet of his mom's car. 

"You think this car can survive both of our weights?" he asked carefully, reaching for his food.

"yeah well, i guess we'll have to wait and see." Scott replied with an air of nonchalance, immediately devouring his food like he had not eaten in *years*. "weren't you told?" he mumbled, not sparing Isaac a look although from the little light, the taller teen could see a small smile playing across his lips. "staring is rude."

"oh shut up." he replies with a chuckle, taking another bite of his nachos and speaking around the food in him mouth. "why's this place your favorite though?" 

"I could preach you about manners and table etiquette but-"

"but you know it'll go through one ear and come out of the other now answer me.. Is it because you can see all of Beacon Hills from here? Like the way superman watches over Metropolis at the top of the daily planet?"

Scott chuckled lightly, tilting his head up at Isaac. "would i be weird if i say that's true?"

The taller boy just scoffed, shoving what was left of his food into his mouth. "Scott, you're weird on a *normal* day. Trust me nothing you say or do will make you any more weirder than you already are."

"my second full moon, i was right there on that tip," he pointed into the distance that only he could see. "and howling desperately for Derek."

"I heard about that."

"yeah... It's funny because back then i was so terrified and in my head, dealing with a psychotic and homicidal alpha was the biggest threat and i was breaking down a few times when things got overwhelming."

"It's still okay to break down every now and then.."

"Yeah it's just that i haven't... And the threats seem to get worse everytime. Like now when i look over there, i find it almost hilarious that i worried about Peter. Being turned into a berserker...that's the worst thing that happened at least to me but if you ask Stiles, i'm sure it'll be being possessed by a fucking fox spirit."

"Everytime you're upset, is my worst moment and that's like every time because you just have to be a freaking hero all the time. Do you know how frustrating you are?" Isaac asked with a chuckle, looking over at Scott and barely catching his features in the darkness of the forest.

"I've got an idea.." Scott chuckled, frowning as he shivered lightly from the cold, cursing himself for not having the insight to wear long sleeves and since when did wolves start getting cold anyway?

"come here.." Isaac muttered, not giving Scott enough time to even acknowledge what was happening before he dragged the other boy over to sit between his legs.  
Scott squirmed, trying to get out of Isaac's hold. "Calm down... I'm the one with the sweater and you're the one who's cold."

It took a while for Scott to calm down and settle against Isaac. It didn't feel so bad anyways, besides this wouldn't be the first time they were pressed against each other what with all the time they spend cuddling and spooning.

"Hey this doesn't feel so bad." Scott mumbled after a while and Isaac made a sound in his throat, shaking his head at the other even though he could only feel the movement, not see it.

"You know you don't have to say anything.."

"I know.." Scott mumbled silently, burrowing further into Isaac's warmth and this really wasn't helping his confused mind because being this close to Isaac just had him wanting to be closer to him and as if the older wolf heard his thoughts loud and clear, his arms snuck up around his shoulders as though that were the most normal thing, his unbuttoned sweater hanging around their sides till Scott's hands reached out to pull each wing around himself, enjoying the warmth of Isaac's chest pressed behind him and the safe reassurance of his mascular arms.

"What if i wanna talk?" Scott asked after a while and Isaac shrugged in response. He took it as encouragement and questioned further. "I mean, i've been wondering about something."

"I'm listening."

"Do you want to... or plan to leave this place?"

"I don't know about that... you?"

"Well you did say this a while ago. Why would Superman leave Metropolis?" Scott mumbled to himself, knowing full well that Isaac would hear him anyway.

"You want to keep doing this for how long?"

"For as long as i can... for as long as i'm a wolf because well, someone has to. And these people, they don't seem to know anything about the supernatural world. It's hard to protect yourself when you have no idea what you're protecting yourself against."

"I'll stay. Something tells me you're gonna need me to kick in a few balls for you." Isaac answered and Scott couldn't help the chuckle that slipped through his lips. "besides, last time i wanted to leave..."

"You didn't."

"I didn't."

"And then you came to me with that crooked smirk and said 'i came to win.' pretty hard to forget, that." a wistful smile crossed his face at the memory.

"Yeah well, I did realize that when i said I didn't have anyone... that wasn't necessarily true. Or at least, i've never been one to owe debts and I owed you one... or two of those so i stayed."

"I'm glad you did." Scott replied, turning his head just slightly to smile at Isaac. "I mean that."

"I know you do. You may be naive sometimes but you're not a liar. Or.. you're a *really* crappy liar."

"hey i'm not that bad at lying.. And i know things."

"Puh-lease i am refusing to have this argument with you."

"Oh come on... I notice things." Scott says with a determined look on his face. "go on... convince me. What's your argument?"  
he wasn't done speaking when Isaac cupped the back of his head and pulled his head in for a hard kiss, tilting his head to avoid a more awkward posture than they already were in.

Scott was taken aback. Of course he was shocked. It's not everyday a guy kisses him and he doesn't find it weird.

His palm found its way to Isaac's chest as if to push away the boy but instead just clenched onto it, holding on tight even though he didn't necessarily kiss him back.  
Isaac's head was going to explode. Fuck his whole body was going to explode from this but Scott... Scott wasn't returning the kiss. He pulled back like he had been scalded and Scott just stared at him, wide eyed and blushing beautifully and he really can't take this. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry.."

"No it's not..."

"It's not my place and it was stupid and i don't know why I did it. I just... can we leave?"

So they left, driving in silence to the house and Isaac just went straight to his room, leaving a bamboozled Scott behind.

Perhaps the "can we talk?" should have alerted him but of course... He was Scott fucking McCall and apparently, *everything* passes by him without him noticing. After friday, he was certain that everybody knew about Isaac's feelings for him. Including his mom! 

He wasn't shocked anymore, no. That ship sailed a long time ago. He was getting used to the idea, getting used to the fact that Isaac had kissed him and he hadn't been grossed out. 

He was straight. 

He believed he was straight but Isaac was shifting his core, making him doubt his sexuality and resolutions and he was gladly letting him. It wasn't out of desperation, no. 

He was pretty certain that with his looks and athletic build, many girls would want to go out with him so no. This was not a "since I have no one else" situation. He was feeling attraction towards his housemate and as terrifying as it is, it mostly felt very liberating.

"sure." he replied to Isaac's question only to have the teen launch into a long and detailed explanation and apology all wrapped up in one giant ball. And what's worse, he didn't give Scott the chance to tell him it was okay. 

To tell him he didn't mind the kiss but was just surprised that was why he didn't return it. He wasn't given the chance to tell Isaac that he liked the kiss so much and wouldn't mind doing it again. He wasn't. 

But Scott McCall, now that he was discovering his feelings, experimenting with this... now that he was aware there was a chance for him to love somebody he trusted with his life, for the first time, he wanted to keep going. He needed for Isaac to not let go. He needed Isaac to want him still. To meet him there halfway but how could he possibly manage that when Isaac was obvioulsly back to ignoring him? 

This was the end of the road for him, he figured. He had kissed Scott and the alpha had frozen up in his arms, probably too polite to tell one of his bestfriends that he was insane. Melissa had asked him to think critically about what he wanted to do and yes he had wanted to. 

He had wanted to be free to make that decision but no one had forced him. No one except the circumstances because all Scott had said was for him to try convincing him. 

That was all. 

He hadn't asked for a kiss and he hadn't asked for a love confession but Isaac had kissed him and realized his answer to Melissa's question. Which did he think would hurt most? Loving in the shadows or coming to the light only to be rejected? 

Being rejected, even as calmly as Scott had done it, sure hurt more.

So maybe he was going to stay away for a while longer, engage in other things, sulk in places he wouldn't be seen because after this day, he wouldn't be able to show that pain. 

He wouldn't allow himself to wallow in the bottomless pit that was rejection and maybe all though his day, he had that thought in the back of his head about how love just wasn't meant for everyone. 

His first love gets to die in *her* first love's arms right in front of him and his second love, after fighting it for almost a year, finally finds out about his feelings and freezes.

His father was right at least. The good things in his life can't possibly last for long. He was cursed. Or whatever reason there was to give but maybe the world was telling him to not love again. Maybe that was what he needed to do. 

And Scott may never admit this to anybody but he had sat up in bed all night, waiting for Isaac to come home at least but that didn't happen and in fear of sounding or seeming like a stalker, he let the other be although his fingers itched to call or text him. 

Isaac had spent the night at the loft, returning home the next morning so that Melissa wouldn't worry much with the excuse that he had been hanging out at the loft and accidentally fell asleep. Of course even without werewolf supersenses, Melissa knew a lie when she heard one but she decided not to comment on it, taking a wild guess about what was going on with the boy. 

He picked at his breakfast, packing up his stuff and heading out to school without saying much to Scott, who just allowed the boy considering he had no idea what to say to him. Not with his mom around, Anyway.

It was a good way to start your week { can you taste the irony in there? } waking up grumpy and lacking sleep, all the while trying to look fine when you're quite obviously not. Whatever hole Isaac had dug for himself was quite deep because he hardly stuck around to be seen by anyone so much so that Scott hardly saw him all day outside classes and when he got home later that night from work, he resolved to sit and wait for Isaac again tonight and if by midnight the beta wasn't home, he was going to go and search for him.

Avoiding Scott was a useless endeavour; Isaac realized halfway through his "spend the night out" mission. How do you successfully avoid someone who's house you do not have the slightest wish to leave, who goes to the same school as you and has the same group of friends that you do?

Somehow begrudgingly, he made his way slowly back home, pushing the door, -which was still open,- open and stepping inside, shutting the door carefully behind him so as not to wake Scott up.

He jumped when he heard Scott's voice, not the slightest bit sleepy, mutter from the sitting room. "I was just about to call you."

Isaac moved towards the voice, standing akimbo in the doorway, his eyes scanning over Scott's features but the alpha made no other comment, just sat there looking at Isaac until the beta couldn't handle the silence anymore. "Why are you still awake? Didn't you know it's a school night?"

"You know, I was right about to ask you that but since i'm not really good at being rude, i'll tell you that i couldn't sleep in the empty house. I haven't done it in a long time that i guess i didn't realize how much i've gotten used to having you around."

Isaac watched Scott carefully, not sure where this was coming from and where it was going.

"Let's just go to sleep okay? I'm glad you're back." Scott mumbled, walking past Isaac and heading up the stairs although every fibre of his being pleaded with him to just turn back and give the taller boy a hard kiss.

Isaac watched Scott's retreating back till he vanished up the stairs, walking back to lock up the front door before following up guiltily up the stairs after Scott and into his room. He didn't expect much when he had made his mind to return home and endure listening to Scott's heartbeat throughout the night but this particular welcome had his insides in knots, clentching and unclentching with waves of guilt.

Scott hadn't intended for Isaac to feel like shit but from his room, he could smell very vividly, the scent of guilt that he was certain Isaac was feeling and well, it was hard for him to sleep with all that emotion running around so he jerked up into a sitting possition, pushing the covers off his body and getting out of bed. He shuffled out of his room and stepped into Isaac's, shoving at the other boy and getting into his bed without preamble.

Isaac was taken aback by Scott's actions and found himself shifting to allow the alpha into his bed. It wouldn't be the first time they slept in this bed together but it was definitely the first time Scott had willingly walked into his room and gotten into his bed, not wanting to make things anymore awkward than they were, he mumbled. "you're truly an idiot, did you know?"

That got the alpha chuckling as he turned around to face Isaac on the bed, shrugging. "It's part of my charm. Besides, i wouldn't be able to sleep anyways. Something tells me tonight is a good night for having nightmares."

"I won't have-"

"I wasn't referring to you. I meant me. I'm also capable of having them, you know?" He chuckled, snuggling into one of Isaac's pillows and silence fell over the duo after a while, Scott calming down to the fact that Isaac didn't smell so guilty anymore. "You're a bigger idiot." he mumbled, close to sleep as a yawn followed right after his words.

"I know." Isaac mumbled, pulling Scott to himself and wrapping his arms around him. "go to sleep."

And he did, with his arm slipped around Isaac's waist and his ear placed directly above the taller wolf's chest and his senses overwhelmed by Isaac's scent. He could get used to this. So bad. He wanted to and that was his last thought before slipping into oblivion and that was how Melissa found them the next morning. With a smile on her face, she just picked up what she came over for, fixing some pancakes and bacon just in case the boys woke up hungry. It seemed to her like she would have to start getting mentally prepared to start seeing such open display of affection from the boys but she was at least glad that Isaac won't be moping around anymore and at least it seemed Scott was now aware of the other's feelings towards him. 

"Okay okay i got one!" Stiles Screamed, jumping to sit up on the floor as he looked around the room to see Isaac and Scott's anxious faces.

"well, what?" Isaac asked impatiently. He was still lying on the floor next to Stiles while Scott was sprawled out in the longest couch in the living room.

"what did the penis say to the condom?" Stiles finally asked, looking around at them.

"cover me?" Scott replies calmly.

"uhh.. Cover me i'm going in?" Isaac replied.

"shit!" Stiles scoffed, falling back dramatically onto Isaac's chest as if that were the most normal thing -which it actually was.-

"What's the worst pick up line you'll use on someone?" Scott asked quietly, making finger motions in the air as though he was directing a choir with his forefinger although the finger followed no particular pattern.

"Hi, I'm Isaac Lahey and I love maths. Want to give me your numbers?"

Scott choked, looking down at the taller boy on the floor. "you're ridiculous sometimes."

"Yeah well, i hear it's part of my charm." Isaac replied with an air of faux arrogance although neither mentioned that it was just the previous night when Scott had said the same thing to him. 

They had been at it since they came directly home from school. It was supposed to be their lazy afternoon and really, there has never been a lazy day like this one because none of them have moved more than an inch since 3 pm -well, except Stiles because that's just not possible- and it was almost 8pm, their snacks almost finished with just a little bit of juice left.

"let's wrap up our stupidity for today." Stiles mumbles, snuggling close to Isaac who slung an arm around him. "let's say randomly stupid stuff till 10 because I think maybe Derek or Peter.. or both of them, have tried calling me and may be getting worried."

"Or horny." Isaac chipped in.

"mmhm. Probably." Stiles admitted with a chuckle. "I could do with a blowjob myself."

Scott coughed, glaring at his best friend who just shrugged unapologetically at him. "I thought we agreed that you would keep detailes of your sex life far away from my sensitive ears."

"Well i made no such agreement." Isaac chipped in before Stiles could say anything, causing the boy to chuckle. "besides, war stories aren't as fun as sex stories. Just imagine. I personally have this car fantasy. Thinking about it makes me want a car."

Scott hauled a pillow at Isaac, Stiles barely dodging the blow. "Ow man... What did *I* do?" 

"you started it. Now Isaac won't stop talking about it even after you're gone."

"Hey the guy's just telling you his deepest desires.. He just wants someone on top of him."

"oh yeah.." Isaac chipped in dreamily and Stiles, in spite of the humor, found himself blushing at that.

"Well i can do that. I've been told that i'm a very good rider. I haven't tried it in a car though. I think it'll make for good experience."

"You want to ride Isaac?" Scott asked flabberghasted and just a teeny weeny bit horrified. And jealous because now he was thinking about riding Isaac and this just wasn't fair.

"what kind of experience, exactly, are we talking about? Because if it's the kind that ends with me being dead because Derek and Peter chopped and diced me and travelled around the world to spread my body parts, then no thank you." Isaac mumbles, shoving Stiles playfully off his body. 

Derek was yet to do anything about the fact that he had kissed Stiles and pushing the buffy wolf's limits was not a hobby of his.

"oh come on... don't be a scaredy cat!" the boy pouts, batting his lids provocatively at Isaac much to his best friend's amusement. 

"So what you mean is..." Scott started to say, staring critically at his best friend. "That you want to... or you wouldn't mind?"

Isaac held his breath, not out of anticipation for Stiles' answer -well, sorta because he already knew along what lines it would be- but more for Scott's response to it.

"Well he's handsome and hot... and sometimes, very rarely, he's sweet and when we kissed, even though I never thought i'd say this, it felt too good... although he's mostly a giant pain in the ass."

"You sound like you don't like that but only a few moments ago, you were actually asking for it." Isaac really couldn't help it and his reward came right after when Stiles blushed a full one, rolling onto his side to avoid Isaac's gloating a self-satisfied look.  
Scott couldn't help laughing but after he calmed down, he rolled onto his back, watching from his peripheral view as Isaac's hand snuck out to grab Stiles, tugging on the other's arm till he turned around and into the wolf's willing embrace. 

It was a sight to be jealous of and yes, he did feel that. So much that all sighs of tiredness left his body and all he could do was stare as the pair lay cuddled up on the floor, so at ease. 

He wished to be the one. He was supposed to be the one. It was his place in Isaac's arms because Isaac loved him. And he loved the boy. Perhaps in a different way but the more he thought of it, the more his feelings shifted and the more he wanted to mark and claim Isaac as his. 

This was driving him nuts. 

After a while, assuming they were asleep, he got up and went out to sit on the balcony. Fresh air was exactly what he needed.

"you think it worked?" Stiles whispers softly moments after.

"what worked?" Isaac asked, obviously confused.

"making him jealous, stupid. Was he... did he smell jealous?"

"uuh yeah i guess."

"good." and he did really go to sleep after that, not giving Isaac the chance to talk anymore.

"I'm going to give you a piece of advice.." Cora says to Scott. It was not a question. No she wasn't asking for his permission. She was telling him what she intended to tell him in a tone that brooked no argument. She was sitting right next to the alpha on one of the couches in Derek's loft and well, Cora has never been known to shut up when she had something on her mind so Scott was already dreading what she was going to say.  
"If you like the boy so much, why don't you just grab him and kiss him? Save us all the trouble of watching you feel your way through the dark."  
Scott hadn't expected to hear that. If anything, it was supposed to be about something else... like what they were talking about prior.

"What did it smell like?" Peter asked from his spot, leaning on the side wall -his wall- of the loft.  
"What did what smell like?" Malia had asked, her feet in Kira's lap who was giving it a gentle massage. She didn't know what had made her wear shoes to school but she trully regretted it.  
"The thing that attacked you. What was it like?" he asked, eyes turned to Scott.  
"I don't know much but it was a strange smell. I smelled it the night before in the woods when i was on my way home from the woods so i wanted to check it out that's why I went back the next day."

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Isaac's frown start to form. "So you went back ther to what, sign a peace treaty on behalf of the whole pack?"

"No of couse not." Scott answered him incredulously before bowing his head. "There was just something about that scent. It was like nothing i've ever smelt before and-"

"And you know that you obviously haven't smelled all supernatural creatures out there." Derek mumbled, still peeved that Scott hadn't at least told him about what he had suspected before doing it although he hadn't given him any grief about it because from what Stiles had told him, Isaac had done a good job of making Scott feel miserable for doing that.

"No this one smelled different. The scent just..." and this was difficult to say but with the way the rest of the pack was looking at him expectantly, he figured he didn't have much of a choice. "It wasn't a bad smell. It was just... It made me feel-"

"Angry?" Peter asked from his spot, staring critically at Scott who just nodded in response, perhaps a little too vigorously.

"Yes. It made me angry. Like i wasn't used to it but hey how did you know about it?" Scott stared at him suspiciously.

"I know a few things about supernatural creatures. Even the unorthodox ones and what they make us wolves feel. Anger, hatred, the desire to maul, inflict pain, cause damage.. Those were your feelings, were they not?"

"That's suspiciously accurate."

"Wait, *Scott* went in search for a creature to kill it? Without knowing what it was? I find that hard to believe. He's not the kind of person to just-" Kira chipped in, voicing out everyone's thoughts for them but Derek cut in.

"I don't think he had much of a choice in that. How we feel..werewolves, not coyotes or jaguars. Wolves. How we feel in relation to certain supernatural creatures is deterministic. We don't get to choose our feelings."

"So does that mean we know what this thing that wounded Scott is?" Isaac asked a little too gleefully and earned himself scowls from all round.

"We understand you want to take revenge or protect Scott but you need to be wise about it. Most of us survive better as a group and going after one member of the group can cause and endless cycle of revenge until we're all dead. We have to proceed with caution." Derek berated the younger wolf gently.

"So you know what it is?"

"You said it was fast right? Well it's just a guess but the only creature I know that is faster than werewolves and causes all that reaction from our kind, are what we call our natural enemies. I have yet to meet one because well all the time i could have spent exploring, I spent in a coma but I've read about them. Watched movies about them.. They're strong, they're fast, their impulses are much like ours especially the new ones."

"And they're alike in mostly everything except meal?" Stiles asked slowly from his spot beside Lydia who wore a befuddled look and Peter nodded in agreement.

Isaac was getting the idea. All those hours of research was starting to pay off. "They create. Newborns. That's what they call their newest additions. And they have a frenzy, to feed. It's just what they think about in the first few months after they are made.. They owe allegience to their makers, call their families covens..." and his frown was getting deeper the more he spoke.

Lydia sparked up, turning to look at the boy beside him then at the rest of the pack. Derek and Peter looked like they have an idea what was going on and she really wondered what the rest of the pack did in their free time. "Vampires..." she mumbled to herself, Scott's eyes widening towards her and finally, she realized the alpha was still salvageable.

"Wait *vampires*? But what are vampires doing in Beacon Hills? And I thought the sun made them burst into flames or something like that." Scott asked incredulously.

"I don't think there is a boundary that prevents vampires from entering the town." Kira mumbled softly, lifting her arms up as Malia pulled up into a fully sitting position.

"Are they stronger than us? Are they going to kill us?" Trust Malia's brain to jump to the safety first option in the manual.

"They didn't kill me.." Scott mumbled.

"Not from lack of trying. And I thought vampires bite. Deaton said it lookd like a jagged and blunt mark was made with a sharp instrument." Isaac replied sternly.

"Maybe they hauled you at something." Derek chipped in. "Could be a tree trunk that left those deep gashes on your skin. Or several, actually."

"And why do you all keep saying 'they'? It could be one vampire. It could be a newborn or an old vampire acting on instinct. It could be a lone vampire who is probably scared out of his mind because I read that they are just as -if not more- secretive than wewewolves are so i don't think they'll just go ahead and do something to expose themselves."

"That'll explain the lack of bite marks on your body."

"Scott says they... Scott says he was attacked in broad daylight. Vampires are supposed to explode in the sunlight." Liam finally commented after sitting silent with Mason while the others talked around them.

"You watch too much drama." Peter scoffed as though Liam was the silliest for believing that. "They don't burst into flames. It weakens them. It makes them lose more of their inhibitions, they can't think straight. They do things they normally won't do so most vampires just hide away during the day and come out at night. To feed. If it is a newborn, human blood is paramount but the older ones learn to accept the blood of other mammals."

"Wait, if the sunlight was supposed to make them weak..." Liam started to say and trailed off, Isaac picking up immediately where he had left it. " ...And Scott was attacked during the day..." His eyes averted to Scott's, a worried expression on his face. "... Then how strong is this thing?" Mason finalized, looking around to see shoulders lifting and falling in shrugs, the whole pack wearing wary looks 

...except Isaac and Scott who were staring at each other, eyes locked and looking as if they had forgotten about the others.

"Isaac, care for a run?" Derek asked after a while when the two finally tore their gazes from each other and it was in that moment that Cora had siezed tje chance to drop her advice, which Scott realized, wasn't a bad idea the more he thought about it and he did. He really did so much that, even though he wasn't going to admit it out loud, he spent all day thursday, watching Isaac like he was a piece of meat -a gorgeous as fuck, piece of meat- and his inner wolf was just salivating for a bite. He was hungry...thirsty...unquenchable thirst and he felt all he needed was Isaac. Isaac Lahey and his pure goodness and it didn't help that Cora's words kept resonating in his ears over and over again as if stuck on replay in his brain's ipod and really, right now his metaphor action was either really shit or really good because he was getting poetic vibes just watching Isaac take off his clothes and dear lord...how can one person pack so much perfection into one body? This was really those times when he felt nature was unfair.  
He looked away when Isaac made to turn around, accidentally bumping his elbow into the locker door sharply and causing a sharp ring through the room, that had the remaining few people in the locker room staring at him with concerned eyes.   
"I'm fine." he mumbled to reassure them, looking up to catch Isaac's concerned eyes and mumbling as if to reinforce his point. "seriously. I'm fine. I'll heal anyway."

But the wolf was still staring suspiciously at him. "what?!" he hissed impatiently and Isaac just shrugged in that frustratingly nonchalant way he had, causing Scott to huff in annoyance and storm off to take his shower.

Isaac stayed because... well, he had no idea why exactly he stayed but he just felt something was off with Scott. Yes, they had both decided to sweep the kiss under the mat, -silently- and had moved on but that soesn't mean he was ever going to stop worrying about the alpha and right now was a cause for worry. 

Nobody's heartbeat should be that fast. This kind of shit was chronic, he was sure, and he wanted to be around just in case Scott fainted and he has to be taken to the hospital or something.

He had been so lost in thought, his mind working out possible conspiracies around the extremely unhealthy pulse rate of Scott and had totally missed the turning off of the shower and the lack of sound in the locker room. When he finally looked up, he froze.

Okay so he had no idea what he had expecting but apparently, he seemed to have forgotten that he and Isaac stayed in the same house and went home together on most days because when he stepped out of the shower, towel tightened around his waist, he actually felt shocked to see the taller boy sitting there waiting for him.

And then Isaac looked up and he swore his whole world shifted and maybe spun slower. Perhaps the earth fell from it's axis onto Pluto's. { see that? Poetic justice right there! } but he couldn't showcase his shock for long because Isaac was staring at him openly, his eyes trailing all over his chest and stomach and dear dear! Scott McCall was blushing on his stomach and this is just not funny, okay? 

How can Isaac's mere gaze make him feel so hot all over? -literally- 

He cleared his throat and moved to his locker, all the while still feeling Isaac's gaze on him till he was sure he wouldn't be able to say or do anything without making a complete fool of himself. With a sigh, his breath shaky and nervousness seeping through his pores like sweat, he mumbled almost shyly. "do you... wanna be more than my valentine?"

So... there's this thing that happened where he literally drooled at Scott's body openly and he couldn't snap out of it even when he kept telling himself not to. No it wasn't the first time he was seeing Scott's body but it really was the first time he was seeing it like this. With a blush spread across the skin and my, Isaac Lahey *loved* blushes.   
He didn't blush a lot. Mostly because well, he was emotionally constipated on more than one front so being flustered was close to imposssible. Hell the main reason he messed with Stiles so much, was to see the guy blushing and he really doesn't disappoint. 

Scott barely ever blushes and when he does, it's just a small stain in his cheeks which Isaac found absolutely adorable but this time... this time it felt as though the more he watched, the deeper the shade got and the more it spread because now Scott has his back to him and that blush is spreading all over the skin and he just wants to touch it and lick it and.... and he froze. 

Again. 

At first he thought he didn't hear it but Scott's body language, his scent, his pulse.. all indicated that he had heard right.  
After a while, he recovered with a chuckle. "Well, there is the belief that your valentine is the most important person so basically nothing can be more than a valentine."

Scott's relief was overwhelming when he realized Isaac wasn't going to make this an awkward affair and he turned around to face the other wolf, a small smile on his face. "don't be an idiot. I'm trying to propose here."

Isaac actually had the guts to laugh. "well i'll say you're doing a very poor job of it because now i want to know what the job of a "more than a valentine" is?" He used his fingers to gesture in the air about quoting.

"well for starters, he shuts up and kisses me then promises to be my boyfiend."  
Isaac rose from the bench he had been sitting on and made his way to Scott slowly, the alpha's breath caught in his throat as he waited for Isaac who took his sweet time.

"what if i say no?" he asked when he was finally only a foot away from Scott.  
Well that was unexpected... "I'll uhm... I'll alpha force you to."

"Bastard." Isaac says with a chuckle and it was all the go-ahead Scott needed before he grabbed the other by the lapels of his shirt and pulled him down for a sound kiss, sighing happily when he felt Isaac's arms move to wrap around his waist and pull him closer, bodies pressed so closely together and Isaac's lips... oh god he could do this forever and he was going to. 

At least that was the plan before Isaac pulled back, groaning at Scott's befuddled look. "get dressed before i'm tempted to rip that towel off and let out my frustration on you." 

And there it was again.. that blush, crawling up from the base of Scott's stomach to his chest and never quite reaching his face.

Alright now that explains why Scott never blushes.


	4. Stalker much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where new additions aren't all good and fun times aren't all fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The site chopped off more than half of this chapter so here I am. reposting.

Chapter 4 : Stalker much?

Friday had been torture for him. Not for any reason at all except Isaac because well, Isaac made it a point to teast him at every chance he got. For the whole of that day, he understood why some people found role reversal to be such a shitty thing because he swor he was standing in Stiles's shoes and feeling what his human best friend felt whenever Isaac made him the center of his attraction -which was almost always-

There were those light brushes against his arms when they walked and even when Isaac just walks past him in the hallways. At least that was what they had been in the morning. By afternoon, he was on edge and slightly turned on from the attention and he was realizing that Stiles really did not like Isaac in that way because if he did, Scott would have sniffed even a hint of arousal when those teasing sessions happened. Not like the way Stiles literally starts to salivate the moment Derek or Peter stepped into a room. Even fully clothes, he was certain now that Derek could turn Stiles on more than a naked Isaac would. Or at least that was what he told himself because deep down, he realized Isaac's body was not... well it was different, not as mascular at Derek's but for his age, whoever had Isaac Lahey was one lucky bastard. "Lucky me." he mumbled, followed directly by a yelp as Isaac walked past him on the way to the canteen for lunch and squeezed his ass. Hard.

"be careful, Scotty, you're blushing." Liam whispered tauntingly as he also walked by and Scott found himself chasing his beta down the corridor, lunch forgotten for now.

By evening, Scott was feeling hot and bothered and had jerked off in the lockerrom shower shamelessly, realizing that just about anybody could have found him out but he hadn't cared. All that had mattered was his orgasm and dear lord had it been glorious.

Cut to 7pm, he was in the clinic when he felt hands on him, sneaking around his chest sensually and he knew those hands too much. "Isaac..."

"Did you get to cum?" the taller boy asked and Scott could only nod in agreement, feeling flustered from the attention. "and did you think of me?"

He wasn't doing anything now, just talking. "Yes..." Scott replied and Isaac mumbled, "good. From now on, only think about me when you do it, okay?"

And he was nodding in agreement, accepting to just be Isaac's. No one else's.

Just Isaac's.

 They had woken in up in the same bed the next morning, once again -Scott's- and this time they hadn't been spooning like they do usually but instead, Scott was lying halfway on top of Isaac, his leg pulled up till his thigh rubbed against Isaac's now semi-hard member. Isaac opened his eyes in shock, staring at his... boyfriend? who for all intents and purposes, seemed to be asleep.

"Scott.." he mumbled, not entirely comfortable with Scott feeling his hardness like this.. Or more accurately, of the fact that Scott could be uncomfortable when he woke up and felt Isaac's hard dick through the skin of his sleep pants. When Scott made no move to wake up from his sleep, Isaac thought he'd sneak out from under him  quickly so the alpha won't notice that he had woken up with a boner. He started to move when Scott's leg pressed into his groin and he mumbled sleepily. "where do you think you're going?" and he froze..because now he was so sure that Scott knew of his boner.

"I was going to shower and make breakfast because we have lacrosse training at 10am, remember?" Isaac managed to lie but of course he should have known better than to think that Scott would believe him.

"mm yes I know we have lacrosse training at 10 but are you sure that's the reason?" he lifted up on himself up onto his elbows, resting his cheek in his palm and Isaac pulled up a typical smirk, getting ready to say something witty only to feel Scott's hands -long and thin fingers- slide around his waist, moving down sinuously to his band and trailing along it before moving back up to feel around Isaac's hard chest and feel his arbs through the thin material of his shirt. He finally managed to let out a deep breath, not realizing he had been holding his breath. "Scott...." and that sounded like a plea but he swore he had intended to argue out his point.

"hm?" was all Scott said -or hummed- in response to Isaac's words, his palm finding its way down again to the band of his sleep pants and this time, slipping under it to wrap around his cock and Isaac stifled a sudden urge to choke.

Scott was new at this -holding another guy's dick, that is. No matter how close he and Stiles were and how *normal* it would sound if he were to tell someone that they had jerked each other off at some point, he and Stiles never actually got to it, what with him being asthmatic and basically afraid of everything while Stiles was pining after Lydia Martin like she was the goddess of his life. Still is, if he knew his best friend well. He may be with Derek *and* Peter but Lydia will always be that flawless beauty to him and who can blame him when Lydia truly is a beauty in all aspects of the word- but god knows he wanks too many times a day for the feel of hardened cock to feel foreign to his palm. "shhh" he whispered playfully with an authoritative tone when he felt Isaac's adams apple bob and he thought the other was going to say something. He may be new at this but he was good at pumping cock so he resorted to doing things that he knew he liked, hoping that Isaac would too.

Isaac was thoroughly distracted— both aghast and turned on by Scott's brazenness but didn't have enough time to dwell on the feeling as the other's warm hands started moving ever so slowly and he stroked the sensitive head with his fingers. "oh god.." new sensations were coursing through his body and he found it difficult to focus on anything else except Scott's hand which was now caressing his balls.

Scott's hand moved back to his shaft which was now very hard, standing to its full size even though most of it was concealed in the pants with only the purple head, now leaking precum, poking out. "hips up... and help me out" Scott whispered, his lips so close to Isaac's neck that his warm breath ghosted over his neck and with all form of shyness and arguement in him replaced by desire, he found himself pushing his hips up and pulling his sleep pants down just as Scott's hand pulled down the side closest to him, revealing his hungry cock and Isaac hadn't come for such a long time that he felt ready to explode already and by the look of his cock, he definitely was.

As though he somehow knew this, Scott's hands moved faster, gripping at his cock and moving up and down, his thumb flicking the head of his dick on each stroke. When the position he was in, got difficult, he shifted till he was sitting up, straddling Isaac's things while his other hand moved further downwards to gently play with Isaac's balls, rolling them from side to side.

His fingernails occasionally scraped deliciously against the other's inner thighs and Isaac's dick was throbbing painfully, absolutely rigid and rock hard and his hips bucked up into Scott's hand, his body starting to tremble and then suddenly, as if to torture him, Scott pulled his hands back and used them to shove his shirt up. He leaned in to lick across Isaac's navel, his lips kissing and sucking low on his firm abdomen and Isaac was bucking up as much as Scott allowed. He wanted so bad to cum... Needed that release so bad he was tettering at the edge and then Scott wrapped his palm around his pulsing cock again, causing him to let out a loud groan which for the first time, he was glad Melissa was taking night shifts.

The purposeful movement of Scott's hands, coupled with the licking of his abdomen as if coercing his cum out of him, sent Isaac spiralling over the edge, spewing loads of hot, sweet semen shamelessly onto the front of Scott's shirt while some refractted back into his pants, the excess dripping down over his balls. Scott, quite surprisingly, instead of being grossed out like Isaac had anticipated, rubbed the creamy flow onto the other's balls, wiped his hands on his pants and shimmered his way upwards with Isaac's cum staining the front of his shirt, his neck and little drops on his chin, and hovered over the sated wolf with a smile on his face. "looks like now's a good time to use your shower excuse." and Isaac couldn't help it as his hand shot out and grabbed Scott's head, pulling him down for a hard kiss which the alpha was more than happy to oblige. When he pulled back, Isaac looked up at him. "you're amazing..really." and then he furrowed his brows. "but what about you?"

"I'm fine." he says with a small chuckle and pulled up to a kneeling position between Isaac's parted legs, hauling the still trembling boy into a sitting position. "come on let's shower and make something for my mom to eat when she comes back."

"yeah...just....just give me a moment." Isaac mumbled, pulling Scott into him and the alpha couldn't protest, just curl up in the taller's arms contentedly.

Later that day, after lacrosse training, Scott had gone into the shower to take his bath, among the last people since he had come in late because he had been packing lacrosse equipment. He had seen Isaac sitting on one of the benches in the room and had good-naturedly guessed that his boyfriend -okay that sounds weird- had already taken his shower and was only waiting for him but after a while in the shower, he felt the curtains being pulled open and turned round in surprise only to see the taller boy standing there in just his boxers. "Isaac, what are you-?"

"shh..." was the only reply he got before the other stepped close to him, palm roaming across his chest, pausing briefly on his nipples and tweaking them gently yet firmly.

He couldn't speak, just held his breath, a soft moan escaping his lips when Isaac pinched his nipples, starting to feel nervous. The water cascaded over both of their bodies now, Scott shivering not because of the cold water but because of what was happening. "Isaac..." his voice sounded strained and dear...oh lord, Isaac's hand was trailing lower on his belly towards a destination he knew perfectly and in spite of the craziness and nervousness, he found himself looking forward to it. So much so that his eyes fluttered closed and a contented sigh left him when Isaac's warm palm wrapped around his already hard cock.

Without thinking about it, and probably still without breathing and a significant lump in my throat, I reached out with my hand and for the first time touched another man's -Scott's- cock. His fingers wrapped around it, and felt the warmth and the hardness of his cock, and yet the silky spongy feel of the skin. He stroked Scott's cock a few times and let out a sigh. With that exhalation went all his nerves, and all he was focused on was how wonderful his cock felt in his hand.

Almost immediately, he slid down on Scott's body till he was kneeling before him on the floor of the cubicle, his eyes now in line with Scott's hard, fat and averagely long dick of about 7 1/2 inches, cut, cleanly shaved and rather thick. He leaned in and took the head of his cock into his mouth, tongue circling around the head, my lips wrapped around his cock. This was it... His first ever blowjob. Living his fantasy and the fleeting thought of "there is no going back, I can no longer say I've never had a cock in my mouth." passed through his head. He moaned at how good Scott's cock felt in his mouth, the smoothness of the head and the way his tongue glided over it. Feeling the weight and girth of his cock in my mouth.

Straining a little to open wide enough to get more of him inside his mouth and feeling it slide between his lips. It was at that point the Scott spoke, the first time either of them had said a word. "oh god, Isaac..." He took that as encouragement and the feel of Scott's hands on the back of his head, running his finger through his hair and guiding Isaac on his cock at the pace he wanted and the taller teen was more than willing to oblige. His hand held onto Scott's thigh while the other moved around the base of Scott's cock which his lips couldn't wrap around.

"you like that?" Scott surprised him by asking but he got over it soon enough and nodded in response, groaning when the alpha's dick slid in further into his mouth from the act.

Isaac's hand then moved lower to fondle his balls, pulling off his cock and holding it up slightly and licked his way down, taking his balls into his mouth while he stroked his cock.

For the first time he came into the shower, he looked up at him and seeing Scott look down at him, with lust in his eyes turned him on so much and then suddenly, Scott leaned down, his hops moving back so that Isaac's lips -hungry as they were- were disconected from his body only to replace his cock with his mouth -more accurately, his tongue as he kissed the other with a passion stronger than they have had so far, causing him to moan deeply although they were swallowed up by Scott's mouth, his hands grasping despearately to hold onto something and eventually found his calf and gripped hard at it.

Overwhelming desire coursed through them, Isaac groaning while Scott all but whimpered over him, his whole body trembling from what was happening and they continued to make out, Isaac's hand patting upwards on Scott's leg till he reached his cock and started to stroke him. After a while, he leaned back from the awkward possition and offered his cock back up to Isaac who eagerly returned to sucking his cock, trying to take him deeper every time he bobbed my head up and down, sucking harder with each motion, paising occasionally for air. The sweet taste of the precum leaking from the head of Scott's cock, the musky scent flooding his senses coupled with the small whimpers of pleasure Scott let out from above him and the occasional "yes...that feels so good." had him reaching for his cock even though he hadn't intended to. He just wanted to repay the favor Scott did for him that morning but he didn't have the alpha's level of control. He quivered the moment his hands wrapped around his own cock and started tugging at a fast pace, chasing his orgasm and sucking Scott with the same intensity. The alpha's hand fisted in his hair, holding him in place, lips wrapped around his cock as he told Isaac he was about to cum. Isaac wanted to taste him. He wanted to feel him shoot his load into his mouth and he found his free hand moving to stroke his balls while sucking him his other hand working on his cock. He felt Scott's balls tighten in his palm, felt him seemingly get harder in his mouth, and then he twitched in his mouth and that and the "fuck i'm gonna cum." that Scott hissed from above, was all the warning he got as mere seconds later, he shot his load into Isaac's mouth.

He got his first taste of his cum and thought it saltier, bitter and thicker than he had expected. I tried to swallow, but was only able to swallow some. The rest was escaping his lips and rolling down his chin, the intensity of Scott's orgasm pushing him over the edge and to his own climax and he had to pull back to avoid biting the alpha, his forehead dropping to Scott's thigh.

The sick part of Scott's brain loved the position, and that scent that was coming off Isaac now. He could stay like this forever.

But Isaac couldn't.

And his hand tugged on Isaac's till the boy looked up at him, shifting to stand on his feet and wrapping his arms around Scott's shoulders, the alpha dropping his head onto Isaac's shoulders, his hand moving to turn the shower -which he had turned off at some point, it would seem- on and snuck his arms around Isaac's midsection, enjoying that feeling of security and there's where his dilemma started.

He loved it when Isaac took care of him yet he also loved it when the other submitted to him. It seemed his wolf and person were are at odds on this particular matter.

Sunday afternoon had seen them in the loft like they mostly did, the rowdiness of the pack was something they had all started looking forward to. Even Mason, who was the last person to get used to it, so this time when they went, after Isaac had spent hours tickling Stiles and teasing him with extremely sexual words under the guise of "whispering" even though he knew ninety persent of the people could hear him, Stiles had decided that he was *not* doing the cooking this time around and although they had all enjoyed seeing Isaac making Stiles flustered till the boy couldn't make any coherent statements, they had cowardly told Isaac he was at fault and *has* to cook. With Lydia and Cora staring him down -because those two literally shot lasers out of their eyes- and Scott teasingly saying things like "hey my boyfriend is an expert chef." he really didn't have much of a choice. And that was how, Isaac Lahey, -sexy beast- found himself with an apron strapped around him and in the kitchen chopping vegetables for the meal the demons in the main room had chosen from the cook book. After a while though, he heard Stiles muttering: "I'm going to help him because when I cook, he's the only one who helps" and moments later, they were busily washing and cleaning meat in the kitchen, silent after a while till the chatter resumed in the hall again before Isaac asked, a little concerned. "So how is it?"

Stiles looked up from the meat he had been defrosting, confusion evident on his face as he wondered what exactly Isaac was refering to but before he could voice it out, Isaac mouthed "Cora" and Stiles' shoulders slumped dramatically.

"It's good... That she's here" the later part was whispered so that the person in question would not put two and two together.

"what about the guys? How do they feel about it?"

"They're happy... And really, that's all that matters to me but it gets tensed sometimes. It's like a married couple having a sister of the bride in their suite with them on their honeymoon." and Isaac got the picture but before he could even ask, Stiles was shaking his head "no" at him.

"well why not? It's not such a weird thing to-"

"Not to you, it isn't. And before I was involved in it, i would have found it gross and I'm pretty certain they would."

"They?" Isaac whispered back. They had moved close to eachother to help whisper while making the maximum noise they could make without coming off as suspicious just in case a stray ear decided to listen in on them.

"Malia." he mouthed in response and Isaac scoffed loudly at him.

"seriously? You care what she thinks?"

"about me? No. About her father? Yes. I don't think I can live with myself knowing that it was my fault."

The wolf nodded slowly in understanding, his wet palm rubbing on Stiles' back in what was supposed to be a calming gesture but had both of them chuckling. Well he still managed to calm Stiles down at least. "the next time you try to comfort me, make sure your hands are dry at least." Stiles shot at him although his humor was apparent.

"Oh don't whine. I'm sure you have *all* manner of equiplent in this loft. From undergarments to socks and shirts, pants, boxers... considering how often you take them off in here."

"That's it. I'm leaving." Stiles huffed and Isaac leaned in to nudge him with his shoulder. "that won't get you anywhere. I'm still gonna leave."

"would a kiss do? How about agreeing to that ride you wanted so much?" and Stiles' face literally burned as he bent over to start pulling out utensils for Isaac. "oh so you prefer it this way." Isaac was not one to let an opportunity to tease Stiles pass and Stiles jerked upright.

"You know what? I think i have helped you enough. Imma go now."

Back in the sitting room, Malia asked; "what are those two whispering about?" and before Derek could respond, Scott answered.

"I'm sure if they wanted us to hear them, they would have shouted for us to hear." and his eyes moved to Derek who seemed absent and his guess was, the other guy was straining to hear the conversation but before he could say anything, Stiles popped up looking flustered and practically all eyebrows in the room quirked up in curiousity. "Don't ask. Isaac is terrible, okay? Really terrible I can't believe I offered to help him." he wasn't really angry and they both knew it but he walked straight to Peter and snuggled up into his lap much to the surprise of some of them.

Stiles hardly ever cuddled up to Peter. Yes, Derek was the one he usually went to, so as not to get Cora suspicious and that got Scott, -and Lydia, who knew when she was a part of a covert group- confused.

"Stiles?" Peter asked gently, disregarding the rest of the people present. "are you okay?"

"Yes. I didn't go to Derek because he looks slightly pissed so just allow me. For one hour."

And Derek's eyes met Peter's over Stiles' head in what was supposed to be a jealous glare to them but to those who knew, it looked like a concerned look. Especially since Derek had heard what Stiles said to Isaac a few moments ago. About Cora. And the rest but he was used to Isaac teasing Stiles and would be the first to admit that Stiles looks and smells better when he's flustered.

"I think I'l get a pedicure tomorrow. My toes are starting to look like princess Fiona's toes did. And i'm talking about when she became her "true self" " Lydia chipped in in an attempt to get attention off the trio and succeeded beautifully with groans erupting around the room except Kira who enjoyed the fashion world just as much as Lydia did.

"I'm sure they're not that bad.. Come on, lemme see. I wanna be the judge of that." Was the last thing Scott heard Parrish saying as he made his way to the kitchen to check up on his boyfriend. "Are you staring at me?" Isaac asked after a while of feeling eyes on him, and Scott was shaken from his thoughts to find him leaning against the counter, arms folded and a great big grin on his face. He was certain he blushed for a second or seven.

"Ummm, well . . . I was just thinking that I'm glad I asked you to date me." Scott weakly replied, and then, "So . . . yeah, I guess I was."

"That's okay. I kind of stared at you from your bedroom door while you were sleeping."

And Isaac said that as though it was the most normal thing, their eyes meeting each other's and holding it for a few seconds before Scott smiled wryly and spoke, "I'm really hungry."

"wait another hour? I'll be done by then and if I have time, I'll even bake you a muffin. A small one just for you." and Scott couldn't help but smile at that as he joined Isaac in the kitchen to take Stiles' place in helping him finish with their dinner.

Sunday evening though.... Sunday evening was a whole different affair. They had gone back home at 8pm from the loft after eating and watching one other documentary about wolves mating -which had been Isaac's choice because it was his turn to choose- and needless to say, it had been uncomfortable to say the least in spite of the "werewolf" videos meaning it was basically just wild straight, lesbian and gay porn with a few references to actual wolves and how they mate. -and who thought it wise to make a documentary like this? *everyone* wondered but- that aside, Scott thought he had gone to bed alone but then he woke up to hands on his body, touching him. He wanted so badly to turn over and see who it was -before his senses alerted him that it was Isaac- but he was enjoying the feeling too much, especially as it moved downwards over his ass and then down his leg.

He was naked in bed. Had he gone to sleep naked? He wasn't sure. The hand slid slowly back up his leg over his hip and slid round the front, ever so gently brushing the alpha's groin. An electric spark rushed through him at the touch and his cock began to stiffen. It was then that his senses picked up and he started to notice things. Notice Isaac... the way his palms felt on his skin, his scent, even the tender way he carressed him and this was clearly sexual and he was responding. All of him was responding eagerly.

He had not had sex in a long time and just being touched this way made him want to. So bad. As it moved up, Isaac's hand moved around him again and brushed his nipple sending another small jolt through him even though the other was yet to say anything. He was already really turned on in spite of his eyes still being closed.  
He could feel the warmth of his breath on his neck and got goosebumps all over his body. On the next pass, the hand slid around to the front again, this time gently cupping his balls and a soft moan escaped his lips, causing him to shift again. Isaac moved a little closer and his warm mouth found Scott's neck, the love he had for being kissed on the neck only resulted in a deeper moan as response. The taller teen's hand wrapped around Scott's hardening penis and began a firm pumping motion and Scott, who was lying on his right side, reached back with his left hand, seeking his lover's body. He found himself wanting the hotness of Isaac's flesh against his, to touch and excite him the way he was exciting him and his hand found a mascular cheek, using it to pull Isaac to himself till he was spooned up against Scott and his arousal was evident, which cause Scott to tense up. His head turned to look at Isaac when the boy's hand movements paused -or stopped, as he thought they had- wanting to reassure him that he was okay with this... That he actually wanted this so badly.

Instead a mouth locked onto his, kissing him urgently -and he was proving that he hadn't wanted to stop either as if hearing Scott's thoughts- ravaging his mouth, his tongue gently probing, encouraging Scott and he responded, accepting the invader and the sensations in the simple act of opening his mouth, and as if that was what Isaac had been waiting for, some sort of signal, his tongue entered Scott's mouth and the tension of the moment just flowed out of him as he relaxed into the kiss.

Isaac was phenomenal kisser, -he already knew that- but this time, he was using every part of his mouth and tongue on Scott and he was lost in the sensations with no other choice, no ther wish, and no other desire but respond, entwining his tongue around his, licking his lips before finally slipping it into his mouth.

Still on his side, Scott slid my arm around Isaac's neck and pulled his lips forcefully onto his, their kiss growing more passionate and he began to feel how hard Isaac was from their making out and now, in the dark -even though he could see with his alpha eyes if he wanted to- and how desperately horny he was, he couldn't imagine him losing his virginity to anyone other than Isaac.

His imagination kicked up as he imagined Isaac's dick, long and hard and aching to be touched and a rush of images, scenarios popped into his mind, of his hand wrapped around Isaac's hardness, of it sliding into his mouth, of him mounting him, poised to take his virginity and the images gave birth to one ringing thought in his mind: 'You are about to find out what it's like to have sex with another man.'

In that moment the last of his inhibitions fell away and he gave himself over completely to him. His mouth moved back down to Scott's neck and this time the alpha held nothing back as he moaned loudly to let his lover know that he felt good even though he was certain Isaac could already smell just how much he loved what was happening. He rolled onto his back as Isaac carried on moving downwards, kissing and sucking Scott's nipples, his abs and then lower still. His hand still gripped the alpha's  cock and he kissed around it, moving to his aching balls where he kissed, licked and sucked on them.

In his pleasure Scott glanced down at his lover to see the curly hair that Isaac wore so beautifully even in the dark but his concerntration on those curls snapped when the tongue that had been bathing his balls rasped up the underside of his cock.

He moaned loudly once again as Isaac's hot mouth slid over his rock hard penis, taking him inside his mouth and sucking as he moved his head up and down. It was so incredible, better than the first time in the showers and he had thought that was insane and he wanted to come then and there. He held back because he wasn't sure if Isaac was going to take this further or just cuddle him to sleep after he had cum and he didn't want to stop the pleasure.

He let Isaac suck him for a bit longer, but he was getting close so he grabbed his arm and pulled him up to himself. In the dim of the room, the only light coming in from the crescent shaped moon which hung low in the sky and its rays sneaking through the blinds, he thought Isaac never looked more gorgeous and the realization had his cock twitching once more in lust but it was nothing compared to what he felt upon feeling Isaac's dick rubbing his stomach. Nine inches and standing straight up topped by a head he knew was wet with precum due to the moisture staining his stomach. Scott knew then that whatever happened, he wanted it inside him, in any and every way it could. He wanted Isaac and all the pleasure he could give and fuck yes he found he actually loved surrendering to Isaac in this manner. Trusting himself completely to him.

He pushed himself up onto his elbows, tongue already out wishing for his mouth on his again when it seemed Isaac was once again prepared to stop. He obliged, and they embraced as Scott tongued his mouth fiercely. He knew what he had to do, what he wanted to do -even though he had only read about it and rolled over so Isaas was underneath him and began a luscious assault on his body with his mouth and tongue. No inch of him was spared as he spent a long time on his nipples, licking, sucking and gently biting them. By the way he moaned Scott figured he liked it. All the while, he was steadily moving lower, shaking with anticipation with what he was about to do.

Scott was still nervous, not quite daring to touch it, and instead, kissed around the hairless base and his inner thigh. As he did so, Isaac's cock brushed against him much like it had the previous morning and this time he turned his head towards it. His eyes glowed in the dark and Isaac's cock jumped when he saw them, hips bucking up involuntarily but Scott hadn't intended to do that although he had an incredible view of Isaac's penis up close and marvelled at the shape, ridges and veins before extending his tongue and getting his first taste of cock. He copied Isaac's movements, working from the base to the head, warm precum coating his tongue as he did so and withdrew it into his mouth and let the flavor fill him. It tasted good. After the first lick, he switched to kissing his cock, starting at the base again and by the time he reached the head, there was more precum which he dutifully brought into his mouth. Then he took the plunge, holding the base and lowering his mouth over the head, waiting until it had filled his mouth before clamping his lips around it and sucking hard. Being a man, he instinctively knew how to pleasure Isaac -or perhaps it was because he used Isaac's scent as a compass. A guide-, how to hold his penis, how to use his tongue to excite the head as it slid into his mouth. The heat of it surprised him, but he found that sucking another man's cock was an incredible turn on.

He must have been doing something right, because Isaac started moving around and moaning, grabbing Scott's hair and pushing it down even though couldn't deepthroat him. He couldn't even try, but he took as much of him as he could into his mouth.

"Suck my balls"

It was the first words he had spoken and they were more a command than a request. Regretfully, Scott pulled his mouth off Isaac's cock, keeping his hand on it, and made his way down to see his balls which he thought were big and heavy, full of cum for him. He also knew that one way or another, that cum would soon be inside him and he licked and sucked them for a while and then Isaac shifted his leg, bringing it up and exposing more of his groin to Scott.

"Lower"

Scott licked down past his balls to the patch of skin between them and his anus and Isaac let him stay there for a while and then repeated the command.

"Lower"

Scott knew what he wanted -he wasn't completely dumb- and he got nervous as he hadn't done anything like that before, not even with a girl. But then, he had never sucked a penis or licked a man's balls before, and Isaac must have smelled his nervousness because he trailed a knuckle softly on his cheek and Scott, tentatively, moved his head lower and ran his tongue along the crack of his ass. It slipped over his anus and it was OK to him. He did it again and then a third time. Then he was certain there was nothing he couldn't do with Isaac. Nothing he wouldn't do because he was comfortable and he loved him with a passion intense, the likes of which he had never felt before. He brought his mouth in close and licked him like he would a pussy. He tried small licks, flicking his anus with his tongue, and big long licks up and down his crack. It didn't drive Scott wild like his precum had, but it had its good points too and then he plucked up the courage, rolled his tongue and probed at his puckering pink hole, only able to push a small way inside with the tip but he was tight. As expected.

"Turn around"

Another command, and Scott didn't know what he meant at first but then he manoeuvred him into a sixty-nine position and started on his cock again. Scott left his ass, grasped his cock and brought it back into his mouth. They were lying on their sides so the alpha could caress his ass again and he slid a finger into the crack, playing with Isaac's well-tongued anus.

Very quickly, he was getting close again and Isaac must have been too but this time, Scott knew he had to cum. He rolled onto his back, pulled off Isaac and gave a command of his own.

"Fuck my mouth"

Isaac obliged in no time -as Scott had anticipated- , supporting himself while he thrusted into the alpha's mouth, gentle but fast, all the while keeping the rhythm of his own sucking and was Isaac a pro or something? [Mental note to ask how many cocks Isaac had sucked in his lifetime.] but of course that mental note was cancelled when suddenly, all he could think was {he's fucking me, he's fucking me.} and then he let go with the most incredible orgasm of his life. Cum burst from his cock into Isaac' mouth and the other didn't stop sucking, didn't break his stride, sucking and fucking and swallowing all at the same time.

And then his own orgasm erupted. His hot, hard cock spasmed and a shot of cum flowed into Scott's mouth and fuck, that tasted good. Like his precum, only stronger and thicker. Scott swallowed quickly, knowing the next shot would be on its way, determined to swallow it all, to drink him down into himself. The next shot and then the next shot filled his mouth and he kept swallowing until he felt it begin to subside. The last few spurts, he kept in his mouth to savor, to enjoy the taste of Isaac' cum, knowing that *he* had brought him off. He felt a sense of horny pride that he had made him cum so hard, he wanted to do it again and prove it wasn't a fluke. -and of course that was what he told himself. It was either that, or admitting that he has always been a slut and it was too early for that admission.-

But they were both pretty breathless. Scott turned back around and they kissed fiercely again, sharing the remainder of each other's cum. Finally, they both collapsed and lay there, panting and still shaking from the force of their orgasms and after a while of silence assentuated with heavy breathing, Scott mumbled; "What the fuck?"

Isaac knew what he meant and his only response was a chuckle.

They lay there for a while talking, making dirty jokes and chuckling and all the time, their hands didn't leave one another and Scott still found Isaac's body erotic even having orgasmed a short while ago. Inevitably his hands moved back to Isaac's sticky cock and his ass while Isaac's did the same. Just looking at him and thinking about what they had done created new dirty fantasies that he wanted to live out with him. They kissed again as they played with each other and when he felt the other's cock stir again he knew what he wanted, because he wanted it too.

"I want you to fuck me" Scott whispered between kisses. "I know you can do it. I know you can get that cock rock hard and push it into me. Bend me over and slide it into my ass. I want it so bad."

And he really did. He had gone so far it would be crazy not to complete the journey because he knew he had to know what it was like to be fucked, to be taken by a man.

Isaac grinned conceitedly at the alpha's words. "I've only just cum"

"Good, then you can fuck me for hours. I want to make you so hard. Sit on my face." ... { Where the fuck did that come from? He clearly liked my ass play before (as had I) so I guess it made sense, but I couldn't believe those words had just left my mouth.}

Scott couldn't go back on them though even if he had wanted to. He knew that he wanted to please Isaac and to make him as horny and hard as possible, ready to take him so he scooted down the bed a little and watched as Isaac swung his leg over his head and very slowly lowered himself towards his face. Scott watched excited as his ass got closer until he could reach it with his tongue and flicked at it until it had nestled over his face and he was buried inside the tight muscles of Isaac's cheeks. He had become wanton in such a short while and what scared him, was the fact that he was not the slightest bit horrified. He licked Isaac's asshole with abandon, loving it, loving the taste and the dirty horniness of it all and licked a finger before slipping it inside the taller boy who grinded against his face, palms pressed onto Scott's chest as he tried not to cut off his breathing yet at the same time, groaning at what Scott was doing to him. He hadn't known who would be willing to give up their ass if they did get around to having sex and he had come in tonight with the thought that he would just give it up if Scott wanted but now, with what Scott was doing with his tongue, he would willingly give up more than his asshole.

Scott's tongue danced around his finger in Isaac's ass and slid in a second finger, loosening him slightly for his tongue. He pulled out his fingers, dragging my tongue across them as he did so and then forced his tongue into his ass again. Scott's hand slid around and felt Isaac's cock, so hard it must have been hurting him.

And then suddenly, Isaac was lowering his upper body ever so slightly even as Scott tongued his ass and stroked his shaft and began preparing Scott's ass for what the alpha had almost begged for, a while back.  
Gently, one finger, then two, then three slid into him and Scott felt his asshole contracting and expanding around Isaac's fingers, his moans muffled by Isaac's ass in his face in spite of the gentle strokes Isaac was using. Scott wanted that big cock in there but he wasn't sure how it would feel.

"You're ready" Isaac declared, lifting himself off Scott's face and the alpha almost whined at the loss but he turned over onto his front, bringing his knees up and spreading them. From the sheets beside them, Isaac reached for something he didn't see but smelled moments later. Lube. Very quickly, Isaac's cock was glistening with it as he moved close to Scott, causing him to shiver in anticipation. He bit into his lips when the head first brushed his opening but Isaac pulled away and then rubbed the head over it again, causing Scott to push back with his ass but he pulled away again, teasing him.

"Please, give it to me," he begged, the plea leaving him before he could help it. "Put that cock in me and fuck me hard".

Then Isaac's cock was back at his ass and pushing in this time. It felt incredible, the heat of it on his ass as he pushed, opening Scott up, the head slipping slowly inside him. The shorter teen reacted with a long, drawn out moan, the sharp sting in his ass only serving to increase his pleasure -and dear lord Scott was discovering things about himself that he would have never known- and Isaac barely paused for Scott to get used to it as he slowly fed more of those nine inches into his ass. Scott had never imagined it would feel this good, being so full of cock and Isaac kept on going, seemingly forever, until he bottomed out. He withdrew slowly, provoking another moan from the alpha, and then slid back in. He did this a few times before starting to speed up. Electric bolts shot through the boy beneath him with every thrust and he shut his eyes firmly or risk them rolling back into his head -literally-

And then Isaac started talking sexy to Scott. "That's it baby, take my cock, take it all the way, you know you want it, you know you love it. You love having a hard cock up your ass don't you?"

And Scott had to agree. Receiving anal sex was the most pleasurable, horny thing he had ever experienced so he told Isaac just that.

 

"Yes, I love it, please don't stop, keep fucking my ass. Fuck me for as long as you can."

Isaac pulled out but before Scott could whine at the loss again, he heard Isaac say firmly again. "Lie on your back". He complied quickly, eager for him to be back inside him and Isaac pulled Scott's legs up and entered him swiftly, kissing him as he wrapped his legs around him. They fucked in that position for what seemed like hours, talking dirty constantly. Scott told how good his cock felt inside him and he told Scott how tight his ass felt around him, that he would fuck him again many times, and Scott would also fuck him many times too. He played with the alpha's hard cock while he fucked him bringing him close but always easing off before he exploded.

After a while, they switched positions again. "I want to ride you" Scott mumbled and without him leaving the alpha's ass, he lay back down, pulling him on top. Scott sat up, groaning as it seemed as though Isaac got deeper inside him and started to gyrate his hips into him. After a while when he got used to it, even though he was trembling, he rode Isaac like crazy before lying on him, gyrating his hips and fucking Isaac's mouth with his tongue.

The alpha sat up and they embraced again as he rode Isaac's cock, staring into his blue eyes.

"It's time for you to cum in me, Isaac... I need it in me, I need your cum. Cum in my ass and make it yours."

These words finally pushed the other over the edge and his cock erupted deep inside Scott's ass. He could feel the warmth of Isaac's cum inside him, it was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced.

As Isaac came, Scott thought of all things he had done. [ I know what it's like to have sex with a man. I know what it's like to suck a penis. I know what it's like to swallow semen. I know what it's like to lick an anus. I know what it's like to be fucked, to have your man cum in you. ] Without even touching his cock, it exploded in an enormous orgasm, cum spurting upwards onto Isaac's chest and Scott leaned down to lick it off even with Isaac's cock still gently pulsing in his ass.

Eventually they collapsed on the bed, utterly spent and silent till Isaac mumbled; "two hours." while nuzzling intl Scott's shoulder.

"hm?" the other boy asked and Isaac whispered sleepily.

"we fucked for two hours."

The worst part about Malia's day was Kira. No she didn't hate her. She loved her girlfriend very much. She loved everything about Kira but today, today he was finding it hard to even smile.

The entire pack sat at a bench in the school, chatting away about something she wasn't paying attention to because Kira's body was letting off large volumes of envy while her eyes were directed at Scott. She wanted to ask Kira if she still harbored feelings for Scott because she would be more than willing to end this than have a girlfriend who would ignore her so that there is a repeat performance of what happened a year ago.

No, she wasn't going to allow that but she also knew that Kira wouldn't tell her. And if Malia took the liberty to ask, she would become offended and defensive.

Sometimes, on days like this, she wished she was still her previous uncouth self, saying anything and everything that came to mind but after spending several monts with humans, she was getting used to their ways, acting more like them and yes, that sucked!

The rest pretended not to notice what Kira was doing but Isaac did, and the way he was staring at Kira just as openly, clearly horrified, was enough to make Malia angry.

It must have been a shock because Isaac looked up at her then and the pity in his eyes then.... Malia couldn't stand it.

She stood up abruptly from the bench, finally managing to get Kira's attention, and started retreating from the bench.

"Malia where are you going?" Kira called after her girlfriend only to get a "nowhere!" as a response and Malia didn't even spare a glance over her shoulder at her.

"Do you want me to--?"

"Don't bother." It was curt, it was sharp, and it stung like hell. Kira took a moment to sit and mope before getting up again with a determined look on her face.

"Don't bother." Stiles mumbled, his voice muffled by the burger in his mouth -and really why was he always eating?- and then for Kira's sake, he elaborated. "When Malia is angry, she likes to shift and run through the woods. When she's frustrated, she liked to punch things -but I think that is a Hale trait- and when she is hurt, she sits down with a sweet and inviting smile on her face, waiting for unsuspecting people to approach her so she can say hurtful things to them just to make herself feel better. She wasn't smiling and she wasn't punching things either so what do you think? Yep. She's angry and that don't bother she said, it wasn't meant to be rude -unless of course, you did something to make her angry- it was just a warning. She's a coyote. Lived in the woods for ten years so trust me if she doesn't feel like talking, you won't find her no matter how much you try." he finished with a smile before reaching for Mason's drink and gulping half down, accompanied by a loud belch. Of course he knew where Malia would go to but he refused to be the prime suspect when Kira finds Malia.

The rest of the table watched him with quirked eyebrows which he pretended not to notice, till Lydia asked. "And somehow, you know all this because?"

"She may have not been my first love -and yes, I can give account of your emotions and relative reactions- but she was my first girlfriend and I loved her thoroughly. That's what people do when they love someone. They notice things."

And Kira finally slumped onto the bench with a forlorn expression on her face, Isaac's eyes on her, thinking that at least one good thing came out of this. She wasn't eyefucking what was his anymore.

[ FLÄSHBÄÇK ] -- 12 months ago--

Stiles was ignoring her. Or at least that's what it felt like. He didn't kiss her like he used to, hold her like he used to and hardly ever spend time with her. It was one excuse after the other. Something came up. I have homework. I need to talk to dad alone. Scott wanted me to keep him company. Blah blah blah and she wanted love. Needed it but Stiles was so graciously holding it back from her.

It was just around that time that Kira had broken up with Scott for "commitment issues" -or at least that's what Kira had said- and they had just gotten closer. Malia because she wanted someone who would listen to her rant and Kira because she could tell Malia all about how Scott was going to come after her, she was sure of it. But that hadn't happened. Nothing had happened according to plan.

Stiles hadn't changed and Scott hadn't come running to Kira for forgiveness but both girls had worked past the "friends with benefits" -not the sexual kind- stage. They actually saw themselves as best friends, did everything together and at some point, Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura had gotten used to opening Kira's door only to find the two girls lying together in opposite directions, in the ying-yang shape.

It was therefore a very normal thing for Kira to call her and say; "hey...wanna come oner? My parents are spending the weekend in New Yourk and I have the house to myself."

Barely hours later, Malia found herself in the Yukimura house, drinking and chatting away loudly with Kira who was drunker than Malia because well... Body chemistry was shit. "Hey! I learnt how to dance to fast paced music. I've been rehearsing."

 And Malia had teasingly said "prove it." hoping that she was going to get a repeat performance of those jerky movements Kira had graced her with, a few months in Mexico but instead the brunette pulled her onto her feet, a cunning smile on her face as she pulled Malia closer by her waist.

Surprised, Malia started moving with the girl who was actually better than before, the loud music in the house dictating their tempo but then suddenly something changed. Neither of them did something different but it seemed like... magic maybe because as insane as the prospect of magic sounded, nothing else made sense.

A small tilt of the head at the same time was all it took before their lips melded together as if previously rehearsed, moans and whimpers sounding inside the room as they kissed with the same tempo they had danced. Wild and fast.

 

Malia had never felt another woman's lips on hers and the sensation was electrifying. She could feel Kira's lips trembling beneath hers a little. When she felt the tip of the kitsune's tongue touch her bottom lip, she slipped her own tongue out to meet hers. They became intimately familiar, stroking each other delicately, slowly until their internal heat started demanding more.

Her hands slipped into Kira's hair and pressed me more urgently into her, a claw working to loosen the braid the other girl had worn, hands reaching for the back of the flimsy dress Kira was wearing and pulling down the zipper with a certainty and confidence she didn't feel. Without breaking contact, Kira stepped out of the dress and Malia's hands slithered over her butt, pulling her as tightly as she could against herself. The brunettes' hands moved between their bodies and started undoing the buttons on Malia's blouse. When she got it off, it joined her dress in a forgotten heap on the floor.

Kira's hands run up Malia's bare arms, her lips abandoning hers and heading for her neck, which was a major weakness. "Is this really happening?" she murmured against the base of the coyote's neck as she kissed her way up, giving her gentle nips. She had told her once that she really got off on small bites; apparently, she had filed that information away.

Malia's eyes were half-closed at this point, enjoying the feel of her lips on her and Kira got to her ear and gave it another little bite, along with a tug that she felt all the way down between her legs.

"Yeah, it's happening," She answered her, once she could breathe. "And I can't believe how hot it is."

somehow, they had tumbled down onto the longest couch in the room, legs tangled and lips joined somehow, their kisses frantic, exploring, demanding...

Kira's hand reached down to undo Malia's jeans. "No fair. You have more clothes on than I do."

"So remedy the situation," She replied, taking advantage of her looking down to start her own journey on her neck. She swept that beautiful hair out of her way and sucked gently as she worked her way up. She could feel her fumbling at her button and zipper and heard her catch her breath as she worked her way back down until her lips were at the base of her throat.

"Malia," she sighed, as the coyote pushed her hips up to allow her pull her jeans down. Malia wrapped her arms around her waist as she kicked the jeans away, her head dipped between her breasts as she covered them with soft nibbles until she had her moaning.

Kira reached behind her to pull one of Malia's hands around, pressing it to her bra clad tits which were at that point, the only thing she had on and after Malia got the hang of it, her other hand joined on the other tit, kneading and massaging the perky tits till Kira was moaning, grinding into the blonde.

Her reaction, breathless moans, lips parted as she occassionally run her tongue along them, had Malia wondering if she was capable of taking her to that place, her reaction still a shock to her. Malia's eyes remained on Kira's face the entire time. Her eyes had grown darker as she looked at the coyote and it was as alluring as it was scary.

She lowered her head and just breathed against the fabric covering her. She groaned as Malia gave her small bites through the bra and when she looked back up, she was looking at her and the look in her eyes was nothing but pure lust. In spite of Kira's reaction, Malia found herself whispering;

"You gotta tell me if I'm doing this right. Guys I can handle. -i think- You're different... obviously."

 

"Obviously," she teasingly said back and Malia was relieved to hear that note in her voice.

She started going down the front of her until she kissed and nipped her way to her belly button, ending up on her knees in front of her, her heart pounding at the next step. She knew that she was not ready under any circumstances to kiss her there, so she placed her hands on her hips to steady her and she leaned in, blowing warm air over her belly button, running her fingernails down the insides of her thighs and made her tremble.

Malia's fingers ran back up and quickly slowed down when she got to that spot between her legs, stricken by awe when the tips of her fingers started sensing moisture. She was making desperate little sounds at this point and the blonde slowly worked her way back up her body until her lips were back on hers, tongue looking for hers and timed it perfectly so that her fingers found her core once more right as her tongue touched hers.

Kira moaned loudly against her mouth and Malia shifted till she was settled between the fox's legs,hand between them as she watched her fingers teasing her clit slowly, gently, enjoying and revelling in her moans, deciding that her own ache could wait .

 

Kira was moaning in total abandon now, her eyes closed. "Malia," she whimpered. "God... go, keep... yeah, there... right... oh, God, don't... don't stop, please."

Malia increased the motion of her fingers, probing and stroking, insisting that she find the release she so desperately wanted. "Kira," she whispered, as she began kissing her again. Her hands tried to come up to Malia's head, but they fell back onto the couch as she began trembling in earnest and Malia slipped first one, then two fingers inside her dripping core, her hips thrusting up to meet Malia's hands as she writhed in wanton abandon under the blonde. "go with it. Cum for me," she whispered, as her fingers started feeling the rush of juices from her. "cum all over my fingers."

"Oh, God.... Malia," she whimpered, as the orgasm took over. She cried out, her arms coming up and pulling the blonde down on her as her nails scratched across her back. She spiraled upwards, waves of pure pleasure washing over her, her scent assaulting Malia's senses, turning her on unbearably, and then slowly she started coming down. The coyote slowed the motion of her fingers, waiting for her to come back to me. She took her hand away from between her legs and wrapped both hands in that luxurious mane of hers.

"open your eyes, look at me" She whispered and she complied dazedly; Her lips lowered back to hers and just gave her kiss after kiss, her body feeling so comfortable against hers in spite of the ache. Kira wrapped her legs around her best friend, reaching up to push a strand of my hair behind her ear, a tiny smile on her lips.

"Malia,"

"Talk to me," Malia answered softly, stroking her hair and looking into those eyes.

"You took my chick cherry!" She said mischievously, a smile forming on her lips and Malia couldn't help chuckling.

"I think we took each other's chick cherries," she answered, loving that everything was still okay between them. "Yeah, and just so you know, I don't plan on crawling into any other girl's bed, okay? This is completely between you and me, nobody else. This is for us, a best-friends-only type of thing."

"Well, I should hope so! I don't need you turning into some sort of slut on me,"

Malia grinned. "it's going to be your turn next time so this better happen again."

"Oh, really?" she said, her hands sliding down Malia's sides lightly.

"Yeah, really," The coyote reinforced as Kira's hand slipped past her flimsy excuse for underwear.

"Well, what do you think of this?" she whispered, as she began to return the favor.

"I think," Malia gasped out, "that I'm not going home today."

"I think you're right," she answered.

[FLÄSHBÄÇK èñðs]

Malia had stripped down the moment she reached the cave she had regarded as home while she was a coyote, where she had stayed. She discarded her clothes and took off at a run through the trees, revelling in her shorter animal legs going at a faster pace than she would have, had she been running on her human legs. She always imagined being chased, running for her life literally and that had her running wild through the trees. When she was calm enough, she made her way slowly back to the caves and didn't bother shifting back, just lay on the floor and closed his eyes to doze off, jerking awake when she heard "Do I want to know while you're taking a refreshing rest in nature's bossom when you're supposed to be in school?" and jumped up, shifting immediately and groaning when her nudity was exposed. That perfect blend of anger and sarcasm was something he knew too well. A family trait.

Her family trait.

Hale.

Cora Hale.

She turned her head slowly just to have her clothes hauled at her. "Do you realize that Hale money pays for your fees? That that money is centuries old? Stop wasting it. If you don't want to go to school anymore, just say it and I might think about adding you to the family business."

"Wait, family business?" Malia asked, pulling up her zipper as she stood up.

"And you expect an answer from me?"

"Oh. Right. I was in school, got upset and came for a run. I might go tomorrow or the day after but right now i don't feel like seeing the rest." and she didn't think Cora needed to know that "the rest" only meant Kira.

And that was how the two Hale women, found themselves in each other's company for the rest of the afternoon, Malia lifting and arranging boxes while Cora took stock so not so surprisingly, after they had eaten the Chinese food they had ordered and decided to work for two more hours before going to their respective homes, they had fallen asleep.

And it was that reason why Cora and Malia made their way to the loft early the next morning with the mentality that it was nearer and Malia could shower and go to school if she wanted to byt when they opened the loft's door, they Froze in place.

Derek sat balled up on one of the couches in the main room at dawn. He could hardly rest with the thoughts swirling around in his head after what he had overhead sunday afternoon.

They had both missed Cora, he more than Peter, obviously, but having the rest of their Hale family back in Beacon Hills seemed to be a bit of a stress fo Stiles. Especially with his -Derek's- budding love for his uncle. He couldn't help the feeling and he wasn't ready to sacrifice that for anything. He didn't want to have to sacrifice anything.

Peter walked slowly downstairs in just his sleep pants in the morning to see Derek curled up in a sitting position in the couch and it didn't seem like his nephew realized he was not alone.

He moved to sit beside him, finally managing to get his attention. "Peter.."

"What's on your mind?" Peter went straight to the point and well, Derek has never been one to minx words either no matter how distraught he was.  
"Stiles." and not waiting for Peter to ask, he recounted the conversation he had heard on sunday to Peter whose only response was to pull Derek into himself. After a while though, Derek asked; "You think this is what would-?"

"No. And don't even think it. It's a situation we need to solve. Perhaps tell the others that both of us are with Stiles but we're not together."

"What about Malia?"

"She'll learn to deal with it. Life is about survival and working for your happiness at all cost. She should learn to appreciate that." Peter rationalized although deep down he knew it wouldn't be *that* easy.

"And if Cora finds out later on?"

"We'll handle her. I love you, Der... And there is nothing wrong with loving someone."

"Except when you're family."

"No that's just societal bullshit. You can't be with your parents but cousins and uncles are put together... have been getting married to each other since the beginning of time. Royal families, monarchies... some people still do it. And hell even the first man and woman.. Their children had to bear offsprings somehow. How did you think they did it? They married each other. Their own sisters."

And the way Peter said those words with conviction had Derek chuckling in spite of himself and feeling Peter's lips press to his temple. He turned his face to him. "We have to make a decision soon"

"That we do.." Peter mumbled, leaning in to capture Derek's lips in a gentle kis which soon became quite heated, their hands groping at each other's naked upper bodies, moans slipping out from them as Peter's hands moved up, fingers, tangling and tugging on Derek's hair.

"fuck I missed this." Derek mumbled breathlessly when they pulled back for air and Peter's lips found his again in silent agreement, Derek's hands wandering on his back, head tilted, eyes closed, tongue invaging Peter's mouth, mapping it out, wanting more, tasting him, savoring, needing to have that closeness that his groin probed him towards and his eyes fluttered lightly, catching a colour by the door, vision hazy, his head in a jumble from the kiss but he pulled back, palms cupping Peter's face as he whispers against his lips.. "wait a minute.."

"Derek I've not had you in a long time. I can hardly-" Derek's lips captured Peters in a brief kiss to shut him up and that was when Peter heard it. Two loud heartbeats and two all too familiar scents and slowly, ever so slowly, figuring he was doomed already, he kissed Derek hard before pulling back and slumping into the couch, not sparing even the briefest look in the girls' direction as a mechanism to hide his true nervousness.

"Do come in, girls. We're quite done here thanks to you." and he could feel Derek's surprise at his words.

Shock, was too mild a word to use for their current state and for the first time since the two girls met each other, their emotions were in sync.

Derek stood up, starting to feel suffocated from the way Cora was staring at him because quite honestly, just like Stiles, he didn't really have much care what Malia thought of him. "Ignore him. And maybe you should leave the doorway and come inside so we can talk."

Malia was the first to move and from the way she was charging at Derek, it didn't look like she was in the mood for talking. "Talk?!" okay... maybe she is. "You want to *talk*?! You're cheating on Stiles you son of a bastard! Cheating on your boyfriend!" and she was hysterically shaking Derek -or at least trying to- who stood there looking down at his cousin, feeling the sharp stinges as her nails started clawing at his skin. "You bastard! How could you- "

"Hey let him-" Peter jumped up from his position and around the couch in one fluid motion in an attempt to pull his daughter away from his nephew only to come face to face with Cora.

"Do you have no shame? No dignity? Did the coma truly fry your brain? Is that why you're doing this to us?" And Peter would have prefered it if she had reacted like Malia did because that was what he was prepared for however the calm, wounded way Cora adressed him and before he could even open his mouth to respond, Cora added, sealing the deal. "If you're already ruined, don't ruin my brother for me too. He's all I have."

Derek had been indulging Malia for all this while but upon seeing the look on Peter's face, he shoved hard at the girl, definitely breaking his "never hit a girl" rule as Malia was hauled against Peter's wall in the loft, the man in question making to move to his daughter before Derek grabbed his hand, staring Cora down. "I love Peter and no one is ruining anyone. I'm 27, for fucks sakes! I can make my own mind. I'm a survivor. Took care of myself, made hard decisions by the time I was 15 so don't talk around my head as if I was a toddler still searching for a mother's breast to attach myself to. I know what i'm doing and we love each other. End of conversation and Malia, don't you dare talk to me about Stiles and hurting him when you were the first to do that!" for all intents and purposes, Derek looked calm and collected but Peter could feel him trembling and hated the situation even more.

"That's why I'm worried, you great buffoon! What if he finds out? It's going to crash him! How can you be so inconsiderate? I guess you weren't thinking with your head." A scoff sounded from the end of the room, Malia glaring at the men. "you're in love my ass! What about Stiles? Were you using-"

"Stiles knows." Peter chipped in with a smug look and both Cora and Malia just could not believe what they were hearing.

"No. No Stiles loves Derek."

"He also loves me. And I love him too. Are you begining to get what I mean?"

"Polyamory." Cora whispered, eyes wide yet she still couldn't believe that Stiles was aware of this. That he was okay with this and that was how Stiles found himself seated on one of the couches in the loft, between Derek and Peter -who looked rather ravenous- on a tuesday morning when he was supposed to be on his way to school, with Cora and Malia looking down at him. The first question floored him: it was from Malia and as blunt as ever, she spurted out. "Are the three of you dating?" even though in her head, everything was starting to make sense now.

Stiles groaned, facepalming before looking up at the girls then back at the men beside him before scratching his chin like he did when he was nervous. "What if I say we are?" he finally answered.

"Did you even ever date Derek? Or was it just the cover up so he could fuck his own uncle?" Cora chipped in and no one dared to tell her to watch her language.

"Oh you found out about that." Stiles went for an air of nonchalance, pulling it off gracefully before having the guts to look offended. "And do I look to be someone who would go about fucking someone else's boyfriend just to put on a show? This is my asshole we're talking about! The only people I sleep with are the ones I'm dating except this one time I almost had sex in a wine cellar but she, Heather, died that very same night and of course I do have this memory of losing my virginity to a girl I hardly knew in the basement of Eichen house but that was because I thought i was going to die a fucking virgin but the only people I've had sex with, are all in this room so no, I wasn't using my ass as cover-up." and he had no idea when he had stood up and started pacing but he saw all eyes on him, concerned, when he was finally done ranting.

Cora's eyes just darted between the trio for a while afterwards and just shook her head. "I can't. I can't... I just..." and then just like that, she was out, Malia following up right afterwards.

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief, slumping into the couch again in the same spot he had been sitting in. "well, that went well. I can't tell you how relieved I am." and when he opened his eyes, he saw both Hales looking at him with identical brows quirked. "what? I hate keeping secrets even though admittedly, I have more than a few of them."

"Like what?"

"well it won't be a secret anymore if you know, would it?" his eyes darted to the clock on the wall and groaned. "gotta get to school before Coach forces me to listen to the history of his testicles and how he came to have only one good testacle."

Derek and Peter wore identical looks of worry and he was beginning to see why anybody else would find them fucking each other disturbing. "Don't ask.." and then he stood up from the couch. Mumbling; "such a pity. Seeing you two shirtless in the morning is giving me a hardon" and before he could take any further steps, Peter grabbed him and pulled him back into his lap, Derek moving to kneel before him and he was already getting harder from anticipation. "what are you guys doing? The door isn-"

"After what happened, I'm sure they'll knock before entering or stay far away.." Peter mumbled as Derek pulled Stiles' zipper open, his hand moving under the band to pull out his hard cock and start stroking up and down the shaft.. Stiles felt Peter lift him up and then cold air met the skin of his butt and even before he felt Peter's cock, a groan tore through his body and Peter started whispering against his ear just as Derek's mouth clamped around him, starting to suck him. "See, Derek and I were so close to fucking on the couch.. I was going to spread out and watch him fuck into me when we were distracted so i'm still hard as rock and i need... need so bad to cum, Stiles."

"oh god, fuck me.." he gasped out, turned on and wanting Peter deep inside him, school forgotten for the moment. He lifted himself up this time, waiting till he felt Peter's cock head, sleek with moisture, brushing his loose hole because he had fingered himself the previous night in the shower, and pushed down slowly, taking all of Peter's length into him. He threw his head back in pleasure, moaning as Peter left him to do the job and he bounced, grinded and pushed himself harded onto the man, his movements getting erratic as Derek fondled his balls, tongue licking the underside of his cock and sucking wildly and then barely ten minutes later, he was cumming, shooting his load into Derek's mouth as his ass clamped around Peter's cock deep inside him.

When he did come down from his orgasm, it was to Derek tucking his still sensitive dick into his pants and zipping him up. "I really hate it when you do that?"

"Do what?" Derek asked innocently.

"when I get an orgasm and you don't."

"Well we have all day to ourselves so.." and whatever guilt Stiles may have been feeling was quickly replaced by envy. They did have rough sex occassionally but the detail was in the seduction and foreplay and wanting to please him, but when just Derek and Peter have sex, it was wild, insane, too rough sometimes he swears he hears a bone snap but nooo... They're each fighting for dominance, breaking anything that gets in their way and fucking anywhere and everywhere. "whatever you do, use the camera." he says finally, standing up from Peter's lap, having missed when the other's cock pulled out and Derek zipped him up.

"say hi to coach." Derek teased and with a wink, Stiles calls over his shoulde at the pair.

"It's a small price to pay for orgasm like that." and then he was gone.

The rest of the day, and the next, passed in a blur. No one spoke to no one. Alright thas wrong. Those who knew what had happened did their best to stay away from each other. Malia and Kira spent all their time together, Derek and Peter, well they just figured what's done is done and there was absolutely no reason for life to stop because of that. Scott and Isaac found themselves stuck with a Stiles who smelled like he was trying not to worry them with his actual scent. Like he was masking his scent and Isaac -poor Lahey- was also stuck with a Scott who asked every thirty minutes if his best friend was okay and hours after school, when Scott had gone to the animal shelter, Isaac found himself sneaking into the Stilinski house through the window just for the fun of startling Stiles and he succeeded, causing the teen to roll off his bed and reach under it for the bat, Isaac presumed.

"wow you really are a ball of nerves." was all he said, plopping down gacelessly onto the bed and ignoring the fact thet Stiles was glaring holes into the side of his head. After a while though, he patted the bed beside him but Stiles didn't move, too caught up in his pissed off act. Isaac turned his head slightly, a cocky grin on his face as he whispered: "You know sometimes when you have a bad day, all you need is cuddling up to a warm hard body and just for a brief while, your problems seem to just....poof. Vanish."

"I'm still mad at you though. Seriously, use the door. I leave it open for a reason." Stiles mumbled as he moved off the floor and onto the bed, curling up to Isaac.

"You can start talking now." Isaac deadpanned.

"They know. Cora and Malia. They know and they absolutely freaked out. Can't say I blame them and right now, Malia is not in school, Derek says Cora didn't come home last night, and Peter is being so calm about it and now I don't know what to do. I feel responsible somehow." Stiles mumbled into Isaac's shirt.

"Yeah you're probably responsible. To some extent. But if we're to go into details then every one of us is responsible. Me for suggesting it, Scott for not telling you it's wrong, Lydia and Parrish for condoning it...somehow, we all have a part in it. I'm sure if we dig in deeper, Malia and Cora are at fault too and as for Peter, well for starters, he is Peter, and secondly, at least one of you has to be calm. The light is always better than the dark, Stiles." Isaac drawled lazily, his fingertips running through Stiles' hair, massaging his scalp every now and then and Stiles almost purrs from the action.

"I just don't know what to do."

"I don't think you need to do anything. Except maybe pretend you're not affected by them finding out. After a while, they'll get used to it, hm? And if they give you a hard time, remember my offer."

Stiles chuckled lightly, mumbling "I never thought I'd say this but thank you."

"You've said it so many times.. Why is now any different? Wait, you want to ask me for sex again, don't you?" That earned him a jab in the ribs, causing him to groan. "Ouch!"

"you're a jerk."

"Yet you're still clinging onto me."

"I'm tired and sleepy."

"go on...go to sleep: i'll leave afterwards."

 

When Stiles woke up sometime later, it was just 10pm and he was hungry but deciding to take Isaac's advice, biting his lips worriedly, he typed and sent:

\--I propose that we celebrate the month of february with a party!-- to the pack's whatsapp page and although everyone saw it, they all pretended not to have and went right on to bed, not bothering to answer but they woke up to a series of messages on all their phones.  
\-- come on, guys...--  
\-- guys!--  
\-- february has been good right?--

\-- Hell if nothing good happened, at least Scott and Isaac FINALLY got together right? --

\-- and besides, this could be our only chance at a party till graduation. --

\-- we can use the lake house for this one. Maybe even invite a few people. --

All in all, do give Stiles the full mark for persuation and an A+ in addition because he 1. Made Scott and Isaac want to celebrate their relationship.

2\. Made all the students want to have a party since they realize this could be their last in a long while.

3\. Made Lydia salivate at the prospect because well, this is Lydia Martin and no one throws better parties.

4\. Made Derek and Peter calm because well chaperoning a group of kids all the time and cleaning up after them... they needed a break.

5\. Basically just told Cora and Mason that they can bring outsiders.

And that, dear people, is how to manipulate an entire pack. He really felt awesome going to school that day and he kept at it all day.

He had caught a glimpse of Malia in school but hadn't made contact with her. Mostly because well, she walked around with a smile and Stiles knew all too well what that means although he couldn't tell if it was because of him and well, the whole thing with Derek and Peter, or if it was about what had happened with Kira that day at lunch.

For what it's worth, she seemed to be avoiding everyone though, not just Stiles and taking Isaac's advice, he acted like he always have. By not approaching her.

So somehow, later that day, they had found themselves in the Martin's lakehouse, dancing wildly with each other -except Cora and Malia who just contented themselves with chugging down large amounts of vodka- and doing all manner of stupid things for hours unend. After close to four hours of partying, even though they all knew it was a school night, the party winded down, the music changed to something softer even though the *wasting*of  alcohol because that is what you call it when people who know they can't get drunk, drink so much alcohol, persisted.

Stiles was dancing wildly, even to soft music, with the guy Mason had brought to the party while both Liam and Mason looked on with a mixture of interest and bewilderment.

Cora and Malia mostly kept to themselves while Kira and Lydia sat in one of the couches no doubt talking about clothes and whatnot while Kira tried not to look at Malia. She hadn't gotten a call from Malia in two days and when she called, all she had gotten was monosyllabic answers so that she hadn't felt encouraged to call again.

Jordan sat with "the adults" as they chatted wildly in a conversation no one really wanted to know about and

Scott and Isaac stood at the back door which led to the storeroom of the house, chatting away and not really paying attention to the rest. The music was loud and fast but neither of them have much been in the party scene although sensual dances... hell yeah they loved those. And then suddenly, Scott blurted out, looking at Isaac intently; "No matter what happens we can't stop our friendship. Ever."

And Isaac had no idea where that came from and without saying anything, he instead stepped closer to Scott, slid his arms around the other's neck and kissed him gently on the lips before pulling back to whisper; "I want to be friends, and more for a long, long time."

His lips joined Scott's again, and this time, the alpha kissed him back, his hands grasping at his hips, mouth parted as he kissed the taller wolf back as if they had been lovers forever.

They were so caught up in the kiss, Isaac's palm nesstling the back of Scott's head, fingers tangled in his hair whiles Scott's palms made their way under his shirt, playing with his skin, loving the heat he felt under his palms, moans slipping out from both of them that Stiles' exclaimed "Let's play truth or dare!" startled them apart, turning to see Lydia shifting in her seat like she was about to second that and Scott groaned, dropping his forehead a little too dramatically on Isaac's chest, causing the taller teen's lips to quirk up in a smile.

 

And perhaps it should have been dubbed: "Let the awkwardness begin." because it was one awkward dare after another. One awkward question after another for those who thought the dares were too... demanding but Stiles, for reasons known just to him, was still not getting the questions he thought he was going to get. Perhaps Isaac and Peter had been right. Cora and Malia would soon get used to the relationship between him, Derek and Peter.  Or at least he hoped. "Guy who came with Mason" -Ralph or some other name- was too similar to Stiles it was scary to look at them. He was obviously younger but his level of energy, had everyone wondering at it especially with the eagerness with which he carried out his dares and the details of his truth answers.

He fit right in, so to say, and perhaps Liam felt a little threatened by it but Mason gave him just as much attention as he always did so that part of it was taken care of. Half of them had fallen asleep sometime on the floor, half empty bottles of alcohol sitting around, some empty bottles scattered all over the room and most of their legs tangled. It seemed like a silent agreement to just stay the night and leave tomorrow.

Isaac sat with his back leaning against the couch, Scott settled between his legs comfortably as they whispered to each other, occassionally chuckling as the rest fell asleep around them.

"Guys has anyone of you seen Lydia?" Jordan asked, wearing only his sleep shorts and a thin t-shirt, causing Scott and Isaac to both sit up.

"No but I saw her going upstairs a while back." Scott had been keeping a closer eye on Lydia's movements since she had screamed them all awake a fortnight ago and he was starting to feel bad for not keeping a closer eye on her tonight.

"Hey. It wasn't your fault. We were all here. Besides, we can trace her by scent if she's not in the house."

"She's not." Cora says as she came in through the kitchen, same time Stiles sat up from where he had been sandwiched between Derek and Peter on the rug. "trace who by scent?"

"Lydia." Scott replied, getting up from his comfort spot regrettably and turning to Cora. "what do you mean she's not?"

"She came downstairs about ten minutes ago. Went out through the back. I just thought she was going to lock up so i didn't bother."

"Well at least we know which direction she went in. Let's split up and find her... Or follow her if she's... well, doing what she does." Derek grumbled, sitting up slowly and shoving at Peter's shoulder, who just groaned. "Yes I heard. I don't die when i fall asleep."

Liam, Mason and Ralph were still asleep -which was a good thing considering the boy didn't really know he was in a room full of supernaturals. Perhaps later, he would realize that none of them -except Stiles and Mason- had been drunk, but there was a chance he would just chalk it up to being too drunk to bote correctly.

"Her slippers are still at the entrance." Kira said from the doorway and they all knew what that meant. Lydia wouldn't just wander off barefooted if she was in her right senses and that was just ebough reason to worry.

Parrish grabbed his jacket from where he had hung it by the door and turned around to say something when an earsplitting scream tore through the air and this time, neither one of them cringed but hastened to find Lydia, only for the scream to be cut short.

They frowned, looking at each other, basically looking between Scott and Derek, who stared at each other in silent wonder too, causing Peter to huff out. "well don't just stand there! The girl could be dying for crying out loud!"

And then movement resumed again, all shuffling out and pairing up silently to find Lydia.

It was that pull, that drag that she had no control over, that was making her walk in a direction she knew naught about but she soon reached her destination, the back of the boy turned to her and he may have sensed her because he turned around, just a teenager, his hands held out in front of him although they were obviously trembling and Lydia wanted to hear him out, hear what he had to say but she couldn't. Her body and senses were betraying her. He smelled too much of death. He smelled like he was death... Like he was dead and that was what she did. Find dead bodies, so without having much control, her jaws dropped open, tongue rolling back as she drew in a deep breath and he just stared at her confused, right before the scream tore through her, cutting through his ears like a silver arrow had been shot through his head but it only took a while of endurance, although he was dazed, and moved to her, getting there in a flash and sinking his teeth into her neck.

It had just been as a way to stop the scream but once he got his first bite, a frenzy started within himself, a moan slipping out as he cupped her head, his other hand moving around to her waist to hold her closer and she tasted different. She tasted alluring and he was draining her but he couldn't stop himself. He needed this so bad and he knew this was going to be like all the other times. She was going to die in his arms but that's when he heard them, the people he had been watching in the lakehouse before the redhead had walked up behind him.

They were coming for him and even though he would have stayed to fight, it was just the excuse he needed to stop draining her. She was already unconcious so he waited till the first one of them appeared then zoomed off, leaving Lydia's body to slump back just in time for Parrish to catch her, holding her in his arms and knowing it to be futile to try reviving her.

Her skin looked pale and white and Scott mumbled "oh god.." when he finally got there and saw the two canine marks on her bloodied neck. "Got your confirmation now?" he mumbled to Peter who just nodded slowly. Personally, he was fascinated. He was yet to encounter an actual vampire and this might turn out to be quite the experience for him. "Get her to the hospital now. I'll call my mom and tell her we're coming."

"So much for celebration." Malia mumbled and Derek glared at her.

"This could have happened to anyone and at any time. Including you, so your attitude is not appreciated right now." and Scott was just not in the mood to hear adults grumble. He was terrified.

"Hey... Lydia has survived a bite before right? I'm sure she'll be fine." and if Isaac doubted that, he made no indication of it as they hurried back to the lakehouse.

In the distance, Walter lurked, hoping that the tall one was right.


End file.
